Misterio tentador por Seichou Maki
by sadcore
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN- Desde su llegada al instituto Gekkoukan, Ryoji Mochizuki ha notado cosas extrañas en sus nuevos amigos y en su misterioso club, SEES. Especialmente de Minako Arisato, la más misteriosa y, sin embargo, la más atrayente de todos.
1. Prólogo: Misterio tentador

SMT: Persona 3 Portable © Atlus

Esta historia fue originalmente escrita por Seichou Maki y, con su permiso, traducida al español por _sadcore_.

* * *

><p><em>Prólogo - Misterio tentador.<em>

Desde el momento en que se conocieron, Ryoji supo que había algo diferente en Minako Arisato.

Aunque parezca extraño, no fue por la inmensa añoranza que sintió cuando la vio. Claro, la nostalgia era muy extraña, y no sabía por qué el sentimiento era tan fuerte, pero había algo más que hizo que se fijara en ella. Al principio no estaba seguro, pero a medida que se iban conociendo, se fue aclarando. De vez en cuando, notaba cosas poco comunes en ella. La mayoría eran de poca importancia, pero a veces llegaba hasta tal punto que él se preocupaba por su seguridad. Observándola y aprendiendo cosas nuevas sobre ella, Ryoji empezó a sentir una amplia gama de emociones, algo que él nunca había sentido por ninguna otra chica de su alrededor.

En pocas palabras, era _diferente_. Había algo en ella que la hacía destacar sobre el resto de estudiantes. Algún tipo de madurez que no podría esperarse de alguien de su edad, pero que estaba bien escondido bajo su alegría. En realidad, no solo era ella. Los otros estudiantes que vivían en su misma residencia también parecían tener esa madurez oculta. Ryoji podía verlo en la forma en la que actuaban. Algo en la relación entre ellos era diferente a la de otros estudiantes. No de mala manera, sino la cantidad de confianza que parecían guardar unos con otros era poco frecuente para unas personas tan jóvenes. Ésas y todas las demás cosas sobre ellos como grupo. ¿Era él el único que lo veía?

Como grupo, todos ellos eran personas muy misteriosas. Ocultaban algún tipo de gran secreto, y de algún modo, Ryoji sabía que Minako era la líder. Ella era la más enigmática: La que conseguía atraer su atención; la que le hacía sentir tantas emociones. El misterio le atraía casi tanto como le atraía ella misma.

Tenían un vínculo; podía sentirlo. De alguna forma, todo estaba conectado, pero en el fondo tenía la sensación de saber cuál era la respuesta. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, sabía que descubrir la verdad no sería agradable. Sin hechos, sin pruebas, solo el inconsolable sentimiento de la tristeza de alguien al final.

Pero la atracción del misterio era demasiado fuerte para resistirse. Él tenía que saber, no importa cuánto le disgustara la respuesta.

Se sentía _destinado_ a averiguarlo.


	2. Clave 1: Fatiga

SMT: Persona 3 Portable © Atlus

Esta historia fue originalmente escrita por Seichou Maki y, con su permiso, traducida al español por _sadcore_.

* * *

><p><em>Clave #1: Fatiga<em>

Era tan familiar, su rostro durmiente.

Su pacífica expresión, el movimiento de sus hombros, e incluso los espasmos esporádicos de sus dedos les eran familiares a Ryoji. Sabía que había presenciado esa escena antes, pero no pudo descubrir cuándo. La profesora Toriumi estaba dando apuntes, pero Ryoji no estaba haciéndole caso alguno. Toda su atención estaba en la dormida Minako. Escondida tras un libro de texto apoyado de canto, la chica descansaba la cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados mientras viajaba al país de los sueños. Cada cierto tiempo, sus labios esbozaban una sonrisita, señal de sueños felices. De vez en cuando, su compañera Aigis giraba la cabeza, mas no mostraba preocupación por la chica durmiente, estando aparentemente contenta con dejar descansar a su amiga y tomando apuntes en su lugar. Minako tenía una reputación de estudiante modélica que mantener, después de todo.

Pero era eso mismo lo que hacía inusual la escena. Ryoji ya estaba acostumbrado a la añoranza que sentía cuando la miraba, pero como estudiante ejemplar, no la creería del tipo de persona que se queda dormida en clase. Normalmente, atendería a cualquier lección y tomaría apuntes de lo que pudiera. Ryoji no podía contar las veces que Junpei lo había llevado a rastras para suplicar por los apuntes de Minako. Junpei era del tipo que se duerme durante las clases, no Minako, y se le antojaba a Ryoji como algo raro, a pesar de que eso no desconcertara a Aigis en absoluto.

De hecho, cuando Ryoji pensó en ello, Yukari y Junpei también parecían un poco cansados. Junpei estaba repatingado sobre el pupitre, despierto pero apunto de unirse a Minako en el sueño. Eso podría considerarse como algo habitual, pero Yukari, tan estudiosa como Minako, también descansaba su cabeza sobre una mano mientras tomaba apuntes agotada con la otra. Incluso Aigis parecía un poco decaída, pero como siempre, era difícil de notar. Tan bonita como era, a aquella chica no se le daba muy bien mostrar emoción alguna, por no hablar del agotamiento. Si Ryoji recordaba correctamente, ¿no vivían todos en la misma residencia? Quizás habían salido todos la noche anterior, o quizás tuvieran una noche de estudio en grupo. Mas cuando Ryoji intentó imaginar a Junpei estudiando antes de que hubiera ningún examen, pensó que no era muy probable. Además, estudiar no podría dejarlos a _todos_ así de exhaustos, ¿verdad?

—Mochizuki, ¿has escuchado lo que he dicho?

Ryoji se sobresaltó y miró a la profesora Toriumi con aire de culpabilidad. —Esto, lo siento... ¿cuál era la pregunta?

La profesora resopló molesta. —Tal vez recuerdes esto la próxima vez que decidas soñar despierto. La pregunta era...

Ryoji pudo escuchar varias risitas tras él, incluyendo las de Junpei, y se ocultó levemente tras su bufanda como una tortuga. Quizás debería dejar de reflexionar sobre sus amigos durante las clases.

{00}

Si no hubiera ocurrido nada similiar pocos días después, tal vez Ryoji habría olvidado el incidente por completo. Pero tal como antes, los estudiantes de la clase 2-F de la residencia Iwatodai llegaron a la escuela cansados y decaídos. Y de nuevo, Minako parecía la más exhausta. Durmiendo en clase una vez más, no tan activa en E.F., e incluso su alegría habitual parecía un poco apagada. Normalmente, Ryoji habría asumido que tenía algo que ver con el club de deportes, pero estaba seguro de que ella no se había presentado el día anterior, y sus asistencias al club no explicaban por qué sus compañeros de la residencia estaban también cansados. Era extraño. Muy extraño, así que le preguntó a Junpei durante el almuerzo.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué está cansada?

Ryoji había tomado prestada una silla del pupitre cercano al de Junpei y se sentó junto a él. Minako estaba junto a ellos, y con el consentimiento silencioso de los chicos decidió usar el descanso para dormir un poco más. Cuando los muchachos terminaron el almuerzo y la comida restante yacía inútilmente en el pupitre, Ryoji pensó que era tan buen momento como cualquier otro. Junpei envió una miraba indescifrable hacia Minako cuando Ryoji hizo su pregunta, y si no se equivocaba, Ryoji juraría que Junpei parecía algo nervioso.

—No solo ella, tú y Yukari-san parecéis cansados también —añadió Ryoji.

Junpei tartamudeó un poco, y miró a Minako de nuevo, como si quisiera que ella lo sacara del apuro con una excusa, pero seguía durmiendo, ajena a lo que estaban hablando. ¿Tan angustioso era lo que había preguntado?

—B-bueno, eh... Minako me estuvo ayudando con las mates anoche, y también fue al trabajo, así que creo que le exigí un poco...

—¿Y Yukari-san?

—E-eh... ¡Yuka-tan también me ayudó! —rió nervioso Junpei.

—Ya veo...

A Junpei no se le daba muy bien mentir. Fuera cual fuera la razón, ponía nervioso al chico, y cambió apresuradamente de tema: ¿Cómo se estaba adaptando Ryoji al instituto? Había demasiadas chicas encaprichadas con él; ¿Le había llamado la atención alguien? Tarde o temprano las chicas en general se dividirían entre él y Akihiko-san. Ryoji sabía que todo era una artimaña para alejar su atención de la fatiga de Minako, pero si Junpei no quería hablar sobre ello —al menos no sin la aprobación de Minako primero— entonces Ryoji podría esperar. Si fuera un asunto personal, sería mejor escucharlo de Minako. Quizás cuando no estuviera tan cansada, podría preguntarle él mismo.

—En realidad, Ryoji —dijo Junpei de repente—, Minako y yo vamos a ir a Hagakure después de clase. ¿Quieres venir?

Ryoji parpadeó y dejó salir una risa de disculpa. —Perdona, Junpei-kun. He quedado con Mikako-san y sus amigas más tarde.

La boca de Junpei se tornó en una sorprendida _O_ y le dio un codazo en broma a Ryoji en el brazo. —Tío, has estado aquí nada de tiempo y ya estás hecho un mujeriego. Tienes que contarme tu secreto.

—No es eso —dijo Ryoji, llevando su propia mirada nerviosa hacia la dormida Minako. Algo en él deseó que ella no hubiera escuchado que pasaría un rato con un grupo de chicas—. Me invitaron esta mañana, y no puedo rechazar a las chicas bonitas.

—Pues suena a cita, tío.

Minako continuaba durmiendo pacíficamente en su pupitre, y ni siquiera la campana de la escuela indicando el final del descanso pudo despertarla de sus sueños. Ryoji frunció el ceño. Odiaba interrumpir su sueño, pero podría meterse en problemas si el profesor entrara y ella siguiera durmiendo antes de que la clase empezara. Y si se despertaba hambrienta... Ryoji cogió, de lo que había sobrado, un pan de curry sin abrir de su almuerzo con Junpei y se arrodilló al lado de la chica durmiente, sacudiendo su hombro suavemente y llamándola en voz baja.

—¿Minako-chan? ¿Minako-chan?

El movimiento la trajo de vuelta del país de los sueños, y miró a Ryoji aturdida. Por un momento no dijo nada, con la mirada desenfocada como si no estuviera segura de dónde estaba o a quién estaba mirando. «¿La había escuchado decir Pharos? Debía ser un vestigio de su sueño». Pero cuando finalmente reconoció su rostro, sus ojos se encendieron con su habitual alegría y se sentó derecha.

—Hola Ryoji —dijo, frotándose los ojos—, ¿qué pasa?

Puso el pan de curry en sus manos. —Se ha terminado el descanso y la clase va a empezar pronto. No has tomado nada, así que pensé en darte esto para que no tengas hambre durante la clase.

Minako se quedó mirando el detalle en sus manos. Como si fuera aposta, su estómago decidió gruñir de repente, casi como si supiera que había comida. Se miraron el uno al otro antes de soltar unas risitas por la tonta coincidencia. —Gracias, Ryoji —dijo Minako sonriendo—. Es muy amable por tu parte.

Ryoji respondió con una sonrisa: —No es nada. —Se levantó y volvió rápidamente a su pupitre mientras los estudiantes empezaban a llenar la clase. Yukari volvió a su asiento, descansada después de una buena comida. Minako masticaba felizmente su pan de curry mientras Aigis se sentaba junto a ella y parecía satisfacerle que estuviera comiendo, comentando cómo la comida le haría bien a Minako, recuperando sus fuerzas. Junpei tampoco parecía tan decaído como antes, pero a su vez miraba sin descanso a Ryoji y a Minako con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro, como si acabara de enterarse de un jugoso secreto. Ryoji parpadeó hacia su amigo, preguntando silenciosamente de qué se trataba, pero Junpei esquivó la pregunta con una risa en voz baja.

La clase empezó cuando la señorita Ono entró, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Minako regresara al país de los sueños.

{00}

—Te va a _encantar_ esta nueva cafetería, Ryoji-kun.

—¿Ya has visto los alrededores? Podemos enseñarte la zona si quieres.

—Eso sería estupendo, pero creo que unas chicas tan bonitas como vosotras me distraerían de cualquier vista maravillosa.

—_¡Kya~!_

Era muy fácil mantener a las chicas entretenidas. Ryoji no tuvo problemas en mantenerlas interesadas, ni tampoco tuvo que esforzarse en las conversaciones. Las chicas le seguían por sí solas, colmándole con todas sus atenciones, y sus charlas sin parar nunca dejaban morir la conversación. Él podía estar ahí, escuchando a medias, y cuando le preguntaran su opinión, todo lo que tenía que hacer era comentar con encanto y caerían a sus pies. Era tan fácil. Ryoji no sabía por qué Junpei le pediría consejo.

—Oíd, ¿no son aquellos Arisato-san y Sanada-senpai?

Ryoji y su séquito de chicas acababan de salir del edificio de la escuela, y mientras se acercaban a la cancela, ¡quién lo iba a decir!: Minako y Akihiko estaban juntos allá, inmersos en una conversación muy animada (o al menos, animada por parte de Minako). Ryoji había escuchado algunas cosas sobre el boxeador de tercer año. Era muy popular entre las chicas, pero no tenía novia y rara vez les daba a sus fans una segunda mirada. Junpei había dicho una vez que Akihiko era bastante inaccesible si no lo conocías realmente, así que Ryoji tenía la impresión de que tal vez fuera un tipo muy serio. Sin embargo, mientras hablaba con Minako, mostraba una tierna sonrisa en el rostro, y a veces incluso apartaba la vista de ella avergonzado. Sus admiradoras que pasaban se detuvieron, reaccionando exageradamente cuando vieron su comportamiento. Con esa cálida sonrisa, pensó Ryoji, Akihiko no parecía tan aterrador. Junpei parecía tenerle también mucho respeto.

—_Ugh_, no sé qué se cree que está haciendo esa chica, hablándole al senpai tan descaradamente.

Ryoji parpadeó. ¿Estaban hablando de Minako? Concentró su atención en ella. Estaba sonriendo como siempre: parecía que sus siestecillas finalmente la ayudaron a recuperarse. Minako hablaba felizmente con Akihiko sobre un tema que Ryoji no pudo escuchar desde la distancia a la que estaban. Ella sonrió al chico mayor sin prestar atención a las miradas que recibía de las fans de Akihiko, y combinada con su inusual sonrisa dulce, los dos parecían muy cercanos. Sea lo que fuera que estuvieran hablando, debía ser gracioso para Minako ya que de repente empezó a reírse a carcajadas. Su risa era tan sonora que hasta llegó a escucharla Ryoji, y no pudo remediar el sonreír él mismo. A pesar de que hubiera bastantes metros de distancia entre ellos, las carcajadas eran muy contagiosas, especialmente risotadas tan agradables como la suya.

—En serio, solo porque vivan en la misma residencia no significa que pueda flirtear con él tan abiertamente.

La sonrisa de Ryoji se apagó levemente. ¿Flirtear?

—Sí, ¿y no estaba saliendo con Junpei?

Su sonrisa desapareció completamente. —¿Minako-chan es novia de Junpei-kun? —preguntó.

Una chica con el pelo corto respondió no muy convencida:

—Bueno, no sé si alguna vez lo han dicho directamente, pero han estado muy unidos desde que ella se trasladó aquí en Abril.

—Y siempre salen a comer juntos —añadió una chica con el cabello castaño—. También los he visto jugando en las máquinas de las recreativas.

Ciertamente parecía que esos dos eran íntimos. Ryoji sabía bastante bien lo común que era que fueran a comer, solamente ellos dos. De hecho, ¿iban a ir a Hagakure más tarde, verdad? Tal vez Minako estaba esperando a Junpei en la cancela y justo se encontró con Akihiko. Pero si ella y Junpei estuvieran saliendo, ¿no lo habría notado ya? ¿No le habría presentado Junpei a Minako como su novia? Había tenido siempre la sensación de que los dos solo eran buenos amigos, pero si había algo más y no se lo habían contado... un triste sentimiento se apoderó de él.

La chica castaña se cruzó de brazos. —A Arisato se le está subiendo la popularidad a la cabeza con los chicos, eso es todo.

—Minako-chan no es así... —dijo Ryoji automáticamente, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. ¿La conocía tan bien como para tener tal opinión?

La chica de pelo corto le miró con compasión. —Que no te engañe, Ryoji-kun. Sé que Iori-kun es amigo tuyo, pero creo que Mikako-chan tiene razón.

Cómo les gusta cotillear a las chicas.

—¡Ryoji! —Una voz alegre cortó la conversación—. ¿Adónde vas con un séquito tan magnífico?

Con todo el parloteo y cotilleo a su alrededor, Ryoji apenas notó que habían seguido andando hasta que estuvieron justo al lado de Minako y Akihiko en la cancela. Minako le sonrió maliciosamente en broma —una sonrisa que le recordó vagamente a Junpei— como si las chicas que le seguían la divirtieran enormemente. La dulce sonrisa de Akihiko se apagó cuando la atención de Minako se desvió de él, y observó a Ryoji con una expresión ligeramente pasiva. Algo comprensible, ya que ellos dos no se conocían precisamente.

—Vamos a ir a ver qué tal está la nueva cafetería —respondió alegremente Ryoji, a pesar del sentimiento de tristeza en su pecho—. ¿Estáis esperando a Junpei-kun? Dijo que iríais a Hagakure hoy.

La expresión de Minako se iluminó, como si la sorprendiera que él lo supiera. —Sí, al muy tonto le están dando una charlita por olvidar sus deberes, y por casualidad me he encontrado con Akihiko-senpai mientras esperaba. —Hizo un gesto hacia el chico mayor y asentí con la cabeza levemente.

—Entiendo, entonces será mejor que no os entretenga. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

—¡Claro, que te diviertas en tu cita!

Su último comentario hizo enrojecer a las chicas, pero la aparente aversión hacia ella las previno de hacer cualquiera de esos grititos cursis. Contentas de ver que había terminado de hablar con Minako, prácticamente lo arrastraron calle abajo hacia la cafetería de la que estaban tan entusiasmadas por ir. Pero antes de que ella estuviera fuera de su vista, Ryoji se giró para ver a Minako. Junpei había aparecido mientras se lo llevaban, y los ojos de Minako se iluminaron de felicidad mientras hablaba con sus dos amigos, y su sonrisa eran tan radiante que, de nuevo, no pudo remediar esbozar una sonrisa. Ryoji no sabía si esa sonrisa era por la perspectiva de ir a comer o porque estaba pasando el rato con Junpei, pero aquello la hacía feliz.

Y Ryoji se preguntó si _él_ podría hacerla sonreír alguna vez de la misma forma.


	3. Clave 2: Heridas

SMT: Persona 3 Portable © Atlus

Esta historia fue originalmente escrita por Seichou Maki y, con su permiso, traducida al español por _sadcore_.

* * *

><p><em>Clave #2: Heridas<em>

Las palabras bonitas no funcionaban con Minako.

Sí surtían algún efecto; o esbozaba una sonrisa, o le entraba la risita cada vez que él lo intentaba, pero nunca la hacía ceder como a las otras chicas. No era la sonrisa que había visto cuando estaba con Junpei. Pero no era eso lo que molestaba a Ryoji. Era lo extraño que se sentía cuando usaba unas palabras tan vulgares para atraer su atención. Usarlas le daba mala espina cuando estaba a su alrededor.

—Ya he elegido a mi princesa de hoy.

Había querido hacerla sonreír, pero en el momento en que decía algo encantador, inmediatamente se sentía culpable en su interior. Ni siquiera iba dirigido hacia ella, pero aun así no era correcto. No debería usar esas palabras para hacerla sonreír. Ryoji lo sabía, no era la forma en la que quería hacerla feliz. Pero a pesar de su lamento, a pesar de intentar quitarse de encima a sus fans, aún las decía, e incluso tomar su mano para alejarla del grupo de chicas fue incómodo, aunque el cosquilleo en sus dedos parecían sentir algo distinto.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —le preguntó Minako cuando estuvieron a solas.

—¿Por qué? Pues... —Ryoji miró su rostro extrañado. No estaba enfadada, ¿pero cómo explicaría esto si ni siquiera se entendía a sí mismo? Bueno, dicen que ser sincero es lo mejor—. Perdóname. Siento que no debería decirte cosas como ésas. —Tal vez hablando honestamente, incluso la verdad que él no sabía emergiera—. Quiero ser más sincero contigo.

Hizo más fuerte el agarre de su mano. Sí, sonaba correcto. Sinceridad, no los tópicos. Quería ser amigo de ella, no un... ídolo con hordas de chicas. Si quería hacerla sonreír, tenía que ser con su propio esfuerzo, no con frases típicas sacadas de novelas románticas. Ser su amigo, verla sonreír; honestidad y sinceridad eran la forma más apropiada. Un gran sentimiento de felicidad surgió de su pecho. Encontró su respuesta, ahora quería divertirse. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Oye, ¿me enseñas la ciudad? Quiero ver todos los lugares a los que te gusta ir.

Minako, que parecía preocupada mientras él ordenaba sus pensamientos, de repente se quedó un poco confusa. —Claro, pero pensaba que aquellas chicas estaban haciéndolo ayer...

Los dos comenzaron a alejarse de la entrada de la escuela, y Ryoji se frotó la cabeza con un movimiento levemente embarazoso. —Bueno, se pasaron tanto tiempo hablando en la cafetería que no vimos gran cosa. —La chicas hablaban demasiado sobre cosas aparentemente sin sentido. Claro que pasó el tiempo con chicas bonitas, pero no fue... _divertido_. Todo el paseo fue muy superficial; no hubo conexión, nada que tuvieran en común. Ni el extraño e inexplicable vínculo que sentía en su corazón cuando miraba a Minako. Ryoji rió—. Además, me apetece mucho ver los sitios que te gustan. —Fue raro cómo esas palabras sonaron un poco halagadoras, pero no se sintió culpable. Era lo que de verdad quería saber. Quería llegar a conocer mejor a Minako Arisato —ya fuera por la añoranza, por la intriga de lo poco usual en ella y sus amigos, o porque simplemente quisiera ser amigo suyo, no estaba seguro. ¿Tal vez un poco de todo?—, y ¿qué mejor forma que ir a los lugares que le gustan?

—Entonces tenemos que ir al centro comercial Iwatodai. —La sonrisa reapareció; era obvio su entusiasmo—. Ah, y también al Paulownia...

Ryoji la dejó felizmente liderar el camino mientras paseaban por sus lugares favoritos, se relajaban y probaban todas las comidas. Se lo había pasado tan bien que había olvidado preguntarle sobre su cansancio. Pero estaba tan animada que parecía imposible que el día anterior se hubiera quedado dormida durante todo el día en la escuela, y Ryoji empezó a pensar que tal vez estuviera exagerando. Además, incluso si los estudiantes de la residencia Iwatodai salían regularmente por las noches, ¿qué daño podría causar si estaban todos juntos?

{00}

Al día siguiente Minako apareció en la escuela herida.

Bajo las mangas del uniforme de invierno, apenas se notaba, y estaba claro que Minako contaba con ello por la forma en la que se toqueteaba la manga, pero Ryoji seguía viendo las vendas cuando sobresalían a veces. Ella era diestra, pero también vio cómo intentaba evitar usar su mano derecha. Era un cambio de comportamiento mínimo, del tipo que solo los más cercanos —como sus compañeros de la residencia, y su posible novio, Junpei— notarían, pero Ryoji se dio cuenta inmediatamente. Tal vez fuera la añoranza de nuevo; sus movimientos parecían raros ese día.

—Junpei-kun, ¿qué le ha pasado en el brazo a Minako-chan?

Otra vez esa expresión nerviosa en el rostro, y tal como la última vez, Minako no estaba disponible para sacarlo del apuro o para proporcionarle una excusa. Tras una débil risita, Junpei respondió:

—Ah, eh, se tropezó ayer y se hizo un arañazo con el cemento.

—En serio... —Algo en su mente hizo que Ryoji se resistiera a creer a su amigo. Aún no había hallado el valor para hacer frente a Junpei sobre si él y Minako estaban saliendo juntos. Si era verdad, le disgustaría que Junpei no se lo dijera; él le contaba todo a Junpei...

Al salir de clase, decidido a preguntarle a Minako el origen de su herida, Ryoji acabó siguiéndola hacia la enfermería. Afortunadamente, la multitud de estudiantes le proporcionó una buena cobertura, y fue capaz de seguirla de cerca sin ser avistado. Asomó su cabeza hacia el interior y suspiró. «Aquí no...» le había escuchado decir antes de que entrase y cerrara la puerta tras ella. Sin moros en la costa, Ryoji salió a empujones del grupo de estudiantes y presionó su espalda contra la puerta, intentando escuchar algún ruido del interior.

Pudo escuchar algunos crujidos y el entrechocar de botellas; Minako debía haber estado buscando algo, optando prudentemente por no esperar la vuelta de Edogawa-sensei. Dejó escapar un pequeño sonido triunfal cuando encontró lo que buscaba, pero justo después un sonoro gruñido de frustración. «Debí haberle pedido a Yukari que me ayudara...» Ryoji tomó aquello como su señal. Deslizando silenciosamente la puerta, fue a llamarla pero se detuvo cuando vio la herida de su brazo.

Junpei dijo que se había arañado el brazo como resultado de una caída, pero parecía más un corte con un objeto afilado —un objeto _bastante_ afilado—. Un enorme y largo tajo le recorría el brazo por la parte externa, desde el codo hasta la muñeca, la piel alrededor estaba inflamada, y aún había sangre goteando de las postillas. Las sangrientas vendas yacían apiladas en el suelo, mientras Minako intentaba envolver de nuevo la herida ella misma, pero olvidó su tarea cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había visto Ryoji, y simplemente se quedó sentada, mirándole fijamente, atónita. —Ryoji...

Ryoji estaba tan pasmado como ella, pero recuperó el sentido cuando recordó el porqué abrió la puerta en un principio. —Minako-chan... —En un instante, se arrodilló junto a su silla y le tomó el brazo para inspeccionar la herida. Quería algunas respuestas—. ¿Qué te ha pasado en el brazo?

Dejó salir una risa avergonzada. —Me corté con un cuchillo anoche en la residencia...

Ryoji se detuvo. Espera. ¿Se cortó un cuchillo? ¿No dijo Junpei que se cayó al suelo? Si eso fuera cierto, deberían haber arañazos en su brazo, no esta enorme brecha. Se le cayó el alma a los pies. ¿Más secretos y mentiras de sus dos amigos? Empezaba a dudar en quién o en qué debería confiar. Pero se le ocurrió una teoría: sea lo que sea que estén cubriendo, Minako es la responsable. Ryoji recordó cómo Junpei siempre miraba a Minako cuando Ryoji le hacía preguntas, como si quisiera confirmar si su respuesta fuera la adecuada. Pero cuando no estuvo cerca esta vez, su historia acabó por ser incongruente con la de ella. ¿Qué escondían? ¿Cuál era la razón de la herida de Minako?

Ryoji cogió las vendas limpias de la mano de Minako y comenzó a aplicar la medicina y a envolver la herida él mismo; ciertamente, era demasiado difícil para ella. —Junpei-kun dijo que tropezaste y te arañaste el brazo... —dijo, tranquilamente.

Sus ojos se agrandaron de nuevo, como si no hubiera esperado que supiera de su herida antes de que entrara, y, por primera vez, Ryoji la escuchó tartamudear. —B-bueno, e-eso fue lo que le conté porque sabía que iba a burlarse de mí por ser tan tonta como para cortarme con un cuchillo. —Su habitual sonrisa apareció—. Pero ahora se burla de mí por ser una torpe.

—Ya veo, deberías tener más cuidado...

—Lo tendré. Perdóname si te he preocupado.

Una respuesta razonable, y Minako sabía, desde luego, mentir mejor que Junpei, pero Ryoji sabía que había algo extraño. Tenía demasiadas preguntas, pero sentía que le darían falsas respuestas a la mayoría de ellas. ¿No le confiaban la verdad? ¿Era algo que simplemente no podían contarle? Junpei y Minako estaban ocultándole un secreto, y si no se equivocaba, también Aigis y Yukari. Ryoji no vivía en la residencia, y se acababa de trasladar al Gekkoukan hacía varios días. Era un forastero, ¿era ése el por qué? ¿Pero que clase de secreto podría herir a Minako de tal forma?

Terminó de envolver la herida y, silenciosamente, apartó el rollo de vendas. Minako se puso en pie y se arregló la manga para cubrir el nuevo vendaje. —Gracias por ayudarme, Ryoji. —Su sonrisa era tan natural, como si la hubiera ayudado con un corte con un papel en vez de con una cuchillada, y su indiferencia con tal herida era realmente perturbadora. Como si estuviera acostumbrada a ello.

—Te acompaño a casa.

Ella parpadeó. —No te preocupes, Ryoji. Estoy bien. De verdad.

No respondió. Ryoji se preocuparía sin importar cuánto insistiera. Se quedó mirándola con aspecto poco usual: su sospecha, su preocupación, y sus sentimientos heridos de por ser excluído de saber la verdad eran evidentes en sus claros ojos azules. Él lo sabía, y también que ella lo vio. Bien, la dejaba saber que no creía sus mentiras. Aunque no se conocían hacía mucho (a pesar de la añoranza), sin duda su relación estaba al menos en el nivel de «amigos». Habían comido juntos, pasado tiempo juntos en la escuela, y habían reído juntos. Si no podía saber la verdad, al menos le dejaba estar como apoyo. Era lo que hacían los amigos, ¿verdad?

Minako sabía lo que significaba su mirada. No se había dicho en voz alta, pero fuera cual fuese el vínculo que tenían le permitió entender. —Está bien, vamos.

Dejaron el instituto juntos, y por supuesto, todas las fans de Ryoji tenían los ojos puestos en ellos, pero las miradas fueron completamente ignoradas. Ambos caminaban juntos, pero sus mentes estaban en otro lugar. Ryoji no estaba se guro de por qué había sido tan insistente en acompañar a la chica a casa, pero no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de que el origen de la herida de Minako era realmente peligroso, y por eso mismo ella no le diría la verdad. Cuando vio su herida, pensó que había intentado esquivar un ataque con un cuchillo o algo con su brazo. No tenía fundamento para ese presentimiento, y no sabía por qué se sentía tan seguro de ello, pero si ella estaba envuelta en algo peligroso, entonces lo mínimo que podría hacer sería protegerla. Y aunque parezca mentira, él podía notar por la expresión de ella que entendía lo que estaba pensando, a pesar de que nunca dijo nada.

—¿Minako-san?

Justo cuando pasaron la entrada de la escuela, vieron a un chico de primaria escondido tímidamente tras la cancela. El chico vestía una sudadera naranja bajo la chaqueta escolar, y su corto flequillo castaño se rizaba hacia arriba para mantenerse apartado de sus ojos, pero miraba hacia el suelo como si no quisiera que le mirasen. Debió haber estado esperando ahí bajo el frío invernal desde que sonó la campana, y Ryoji y Minako fueron a la enfermería; Ryoji sintió lástima por él. De vez en cuando, el chico alzaba la mirada, mirando curiosamente a Ryoji antes de dirigirse hacia Minako, y entonces volver la mirada hacia el suelo avergonzado.

—¿Ken-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí?

El chico, aparentemente llamado Ken, y Minako se conocían; había escuchado el rumor de que un chico de primaria estaba viviendo en la residencia Iwatodai. Cuando se enteró, Ryoji no entendió muy bien por qué un chico tan joven querría vivir en una residencia llena de estudiantes de secundaria, pero después de ver a Ken, sintió de repente que lo entendía. Aunque era tan joven, tenía un aire de madurez a su alrededor, como si hubiese experimentado muchas cosas en su corta vida. Su madurez parecía casi familiar, y aunque no se dio cuenta aún, Ryoji vería más tarde que era la misma madurez que sentía con Minako (y alguna que otra vez con Junpei) algunas veces: la madurez de una persona joven forzada a crecer.

—_Mmm_, y-yo eh... —El pobre chico seguía mirando a Ryoji, como si tuviera que escoger sus palabras cuidadosamente. De la misma forma que Junpei cuando Ryoji le preguntaba sobre Minako. ¿Podría tener algo que ver con su herida?—. No es nada —soltó de repente—, te veré en casa. —Sin mirar atrás, salió disparado tan rápido como pudo, dejando a Ryoji y a Minako paralizados por un momento.

Ryoji no sabía qué decir. —Lo siento, ¿estaba incómodo por mí? —preguntó. Ahora sabía qué se sentía cuando uno sobraba.

Minako dejó escapar un suspiro. —Ya sé de qué va esto... —Parecía realmente preocupada. Lo que acababa de pasar no era por un capricho de niño; era algo serio. (_Mortalmente serio_, se dijo Ryoji.)—. Lo siento, Ryoji, pero creo que debería ir a hablar con él.

—No pasa nada. Lo comprendo.

—Es sobre esta herida —dijo, tocando suavemente su brazo, donde Ryoji le había puesto la venda—. Se culpa a sí mismo por esto. No tuvo nada que ver, pero se siente realmente mal.

—No tienes que contármelo si es muy personal.

—No, te mereces una explicación. —No se había apartado de él desde que dejaron la enfermería, pero al final se alejó y dio un par de zancadas en la dirección hacia donde se fue Ken—. Lo siento mucho —dijo—, ¡ya te compensaré! —Y entonces ella también, sin mirar atrás, salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo, dejando a Ryoji solo en la cancela de la escuela con sus pensamientos para acompañarlo.

¿Se culpaba a sí mismo por su herida? Si Ryoji se creyera la historia de Minako sobre cortarse con un cuchillo, ¿cómo podía ser culpa de Ken? ¿Estaba cocinando para él? Tal vez. Ciertamente era convincente, pero Ryoji seguía pensando en la impresión que le dio la herida: que se la había hecho intentando defenderse de un ataque. Incluso estaba en la posición exacta: en el lado externo de su mano dominante. Podía fácilmente —tanto que le escamaba— imaginarla alzar el brazo para protegerse de una cuchillada. ¿Se habían visto envueltos, Minako y Ken, en una pelea, y ella intentó protegerlo? Ryoji no lo sabía, pero por lo que había visto era mucho más serio que cortarse con un cuchillo de cocina.

—Os he visto, Ryoji~ —se burló alguien.

Ryoji se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la sonrisilla de complicidad de Junpei. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado mirando Junpei? —¿V-ver qué, Junpei-kun? —Ryoji simuló su sonrisa de siempre.

—Todo —rió Junpei—. Ambos saliendo de la oficina de Edogawa-sensei, dejando la escuela juntos, tú ignorando completamente a tus fans, por cierto, lo que es _raro _viniendo de ti, y ver cómo te han plantado por un chico de primaria. —Le pasó un brazo por los hombros de manera informal; su sonrisa burlona sin apagarse—. ¿Minako es la que te interesa, eh?

—¿Q-qué? —Ryoji se deshizo del abrazo de Junpei. Un leve rubor le subió por la cara—. ¡No es eso! S-solo estaba preocupado por ella.

—Ya, claro. —Junpei chasqueó la lengua—. No hay razón para esconderlo, tío. Has sido un buenazo con ella desde tu frasecita «¿Nos conocemos?» para ligar. —La cara de Ryoji tembló con un ligero sofoco—. También me has estado preguntando mucho sobre ella últimamente.

—Eso es porque... —Ryoji dejó la réplica morir en sus labios. Le habría dicho a Junpei la verdadera razón de sus preguntas, pero no tendría mérito alguno ya que era Minako, obviamente, la unica con las respuestas. Además, tenía otras preguntas solo para Junpei—. D-de cualquier modo, pensaba que vosotros dos estábais... —Esta vez, dejó de hablar porque no tuvo el valor. La tristeza en su pecho volvió, reprimiendo las palabras.

—¿Eh? ¿Minako y yo? —Junpei se quedó perplejo; la sonrisa burlona desapareció completamente—. Ni de coña, tío. Solo es mi mejor amiga. —Agitó las manos violentamente para expresar absoluta negación. La sonrisilla volvió—. ¿Te preocupaba eso?

Ryoji se ocultó en su bufanda. —¡Claro que no!

El brazo volvió hacia su lugar sobre los hombros de Ryoji. —No pasa nada, colega, yo ya tengo a alguien. —Antes de que Ryoji pudiera preguntar sobre la chica especial, Junpei continuó—. Pero apuesto a que tú y Minako-chan seríais una pareja genial. —La tristeza en el pecho de Ryoji de repente afloró en esperanza—. Esa chica es un enigma. Tiene incontables admiradores y _aún _está soltera. —De pronto, la mano golpeó la espalda de Ryoji, sorprendiendo al chico levemente—. Podría usar a un chico como tú para aliviar sus preocupaciones.

—¿Preocupaciones?

Junpei se dio cuenta de que había ido demasiado lejos; puso la misma cara de querer que Minako lo sacara del apuro de nuevo. —B-bueno, cosas de la escuela, ya sabes. Esa chica no para, la mejor de la clase, trabajos a media jornada, y todo eso. —La expresión de Junpei se iluminó de repente—. ¿Quieres que lo arregle para que tengáis una cita?

—¿Eh? —Ryoji, de alguna forma, se sintió agotado. Junpei llevaba la conversación él solo, llevando a rastras a Ryoji por la bufanda. Ryoji difícilmente tuvo la oportunidad de decir nada, y mucho menos de decir su propia opinión.

—¡Una cita! Oh, sí, al fin puedo hacer de cupido para ella. He intentado emparejarla con Akihiko-san, ya sabes. —Ryoji de pronto sintió no estar a la altura, recordando cuan cercanos parecían estar el otro día—. Pero dijo que no lo veía de esa forma. —Intentó ignorar la ola de alivio y recibió otro manotazo en la espalda—. Sí, sí, ¡tú déjamelo a mí!

Ahora era el turno de Junpei de dejar de ir más allá, pero arrastró a Ryoji consigo. Junpei siguió y siguió planeando cómo lo arreglaría, y que hablarían un poco más en ramen Hagakure. Todo ocurrió tan rápido que Ryoji apenas mantenía el ritmo de lo que pasaba. ¿Una cita con Minako? Estaba extrañamente feliz con la idea. Pensó en todas las emociones que sentía cuando estaba con ella. Preocupación, protección, tristeza, alivio, esperanza; es probable que _sí _le gustara. Era amable, bonita, inteligente, era obvio que tenía un montón de admiradores, él incluído. Tal vez tener una cita no fuera tan mala idea, pero desde luego sería diferente de cuando salía con sus fans. Era como más... «correcto». Fue la mejor palabra que se le ocurrió. Él sabía que tenían un cierto —si no misterioso— vínculo. No se conocían de hacía mucho, pero ambos tenían la sensación de saber lo que pensaba el otro, como si hubieran estado juntos durante años.

Sí, tal vez tener una cita no fuera tan mala idea.


	4. Clave 3: Conversación

SMT: Persona 3 Portable © Atlus

Esta historia fue originalmente escrita por Seichou Maki y, con su permiso, traducida al español por _sadcore_.

* * *

><p><em>Clave #3: Conversación<em>

No importa cuánto insistiera Junpei en que Minako no estaba interesada en Akihiko Sanada, el pobre Ryoji seguía teniendo sus dudas. Sin el coraje, sin la confianza, todo lo que tenía era incertidumbre mientras los veía a los dos hablar en el vestíbulo. Justo como en la entrada de la escuela hacía unos días, el Akihiko que parecía tan difícil de alcanzar mostraba una discreta sonrisa mientras hablaba con la animada chica de segundo año. No podía haber pareja más perfecta, salida de uno de esos cómics del Manga Cafe: el atractivo, pero serio, campeón de boxeo y la popular estudiante nueva que consiguió robarle el corazón.

Ryoji suspiró. Los dos eran tan cercanos que le hacía sentir un poco celoso. Si hubiera conocido a Minako de tanto tiempo como Akihiko o Junpei, ¿sería él igual de cercano a ella? Si solo pudiera vivir en la residencia con ellos, habría más oportunidad de acercarse a todos, y más oportunidad de verla. Podrían pasar más tiempo juntos, hablar más, y más que nada, tendría más ocasiones para hacerla sonreír. Pero en realidad, no era tan cercano a ella como quisiera, así que Ryoji no tuvo el valor de interrumpir a Minako y Akihiko solo porque él quisiera pedirle para salir.

Sin mencionar que no quería inmiscuirse con la tremenda presencia de Mitsuru Kirijo. Aún recordaba el día en el tejado cuando invitó a salir a Mitsuru y a Yukari, y que lo rechazaran tan rápido. Su orgullo no salió herido, absolutamente no, pero esperaba que Minako no se enterara del incidente. Especialmente cuando alguien le contó por qué era conocido el bulevar Shirakawa.

—Por cierto, Arisato —dijo la pelirroja de último curso—, he escuchado que el oficial Kurosawa ha recibido hoy un nuevo envío de armas.

—Oh, entonces debería ir a echar un vistazo.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, mis guantes tienen un par de rasgones.

Minako se rió. —Eso es porque intentas golpear cada Sombra que se nos cruza, senpai. —Agitó su dedo, regañándole con voz burlona—. No olvides que somos un equipo.

¿Armas? ¿Sombras? ¿Pero de qué estaban hablando? ¿De un videojuego?

—Mi estoque se está desgastando un poco también. Si no te importa, Arisato... —Mitsuru arrastró las palabras—. Revisaría yo misma mi propio equipo, pero desafortunadamente tengo otras cosas de las que ocuparme...

—Sí, yo tengo que ir al club hoy, así que tampoco puedo ir —añadió Akihiko—. Pero tú tienes buen ojo, Minako, estoy seguro de que encuentres lo que encuentres estará genial —dijo, dándole ánimos.

—No os preocupéis, senpai, ¡yo me encargo! Yo quiero para mí un nuevo _naginata_. —Minako sacó su teléfono móvil—. Le preguntaré al resto también. Casi parto la lanza de Ken cuando estuvo bajo los efectos del hechizo anoche.

—¿Tienes mejor el brazo?

—¡Sí, está bien!

¿Ken? ¿Aquel chico de primaria que vio Ryoji ayer? ¿El que se culpaba por herir a Minako?

—Pido disculpas por hacerte esto siempre, Arisato...

—No pasa nada, Mitsuru-senpai. ¡De todas formas, conseguimos mucho dinero la otra noche, así que estará bien gastarlo!

Los dos chicos mayores dejaron a la chica de segundo año a solas para que llamara al resto de sus amigos. Ryoji se quedó en su escondite tras la esquina, preguntándose sobre lo que podría haber sido la conversación más rara que jamás había escuchado. Si Minako hubiera estado hablando con Junpei, Ryoji habría asumido que estaban hablando sobre un videojuego, pero Akihiko y Mitsuru (_especialmente_ Mitsuru) no parecían del tipo que juega demasiado a los videojuegos. No solo no era posible, pero entonces Ryoji recordó lo que ocurrió con Minako el día anterior: aquella enorme herida en su brazo. Si estuvieron hablando de armas, y de _usarlas_, de repente no sería tan inusual que tal corte apareciera en su brazo. ¿Y había dicho Minako que Ken tenía una _lanza_? ¿Fue eso lo que la cortó?

Ryoji recordó la fatiga de Minako y cómo todos los de la residencia parecían cansados aquel día. ¿En qué estaban metidos? Poseyendo armas, luchando, extenuados y lastimándose; ¿estaban envueltos en algo peligroso? ¿Era aquello por lo que Minako y Junpei no le decían nada? Por aquel entonces, cuando Ryoji pensó que habían salido juntos por la noche, se imaginó que estarían bien ya que estuvieron juntos, y aparentemente pelearon como un equipo. ¿Pero contra qué peleaban? ¿Contra Sombras?

No había forma de que estuvieran hablando sobre un juego. Sonaba absurdo todo, y Ryoji sabía que creérselo era igual de absurdo, pero algo en el fondo de su mente ignoraba la idea racional. Hablaran de lo que hablasen, era serio. Absolutamente serio.

—¡Hey, Ryoji!

Una repentina sacudida le recorrió el cuerpo debido a la voz que sonó tras él. Ryoji saltó fuera de su escondite, intentando reprimir un grito, y saliendo al vestíbulo. Minako estaba en la esquina, obviamente intentando asustarle, y riendo en voz baja. —Perdona, no he podido resistirme. ¿Qué hacías aquí?

«Tratando de descifrarte» quiso decir Ryoji, pero el pensamiento se quedó en su mente. El teléfono móvil aún estaba en su mano, y justo antes de que el mensaje «fin de llamada» desapareciera de la pantalla, Ryoji leyó el nombre de «Ken Amada» Entonces un extraño pensamiento se cruzó por su mente: Él no tenía el número de Minako. —En realidad nada —dijo, nervioso. ¿Sabía ella que había escuchado la conversación? Si se suponía que él no tenía que saber porque era peligroso, tal vez fuera mejor fingir inocencia. Por ahora—. ¿Haces algo ahora? Quiero pasar tiempo contigo. —Una vez más, aquellas coquetas palabras casuales, pero por sus sentimientos honestos, no se sintió mal.

El rostro de Minako se apagó, pero sostuvo una sonrisa de disculpa. —Lo siento, no puedo hoy. He quedado con Ken-kun para hacerle un recado a Mitsuru-senpai.

Un «recado», dijo. Interesante forma de cubrir un «comprar armas» Y si Junpei estuviera cerca, Ryoji estaba seguro de que se burlaría de él por quedar plantado de nuevo por un chico de primaria, pero esta vez Ryoji habría reído con él. ¿De verdad, con todas esas chicas que le perseguían, estaba perdiendo contra un chiquillo? Era bastante irónico.

—Tu amigo del otro día, ¿está bien?

—Sí, hablé con él sobre mi brazo. —Hizo un gesto hacia su brazo, y Ryoji pudo ver las vendas asomar por la manga —. Es una buena persona, pero de veras que no fue su culpa. «Claro —pensó Ryoji—, dijiste que estaba _hechizado_» Aún no lo entendía—. Perdóname, Ryoji —continuó Minako, mirando culpable hacia el suelo de nuevo—, sigo dejándote plantado...

Ryoji movió su cabeza. —No, no pasa nada. Tu amigo necesitaba ayuda y ahora estás ocupada. Lo entiendo. —No podía soportar verla apenada, y sintió que fue parcialmente su culpa por invitarla cuando sabía que iba a comprar armas.

Minako miró hacia arriba y le miró fijamente. —No, dije que te compensaría. Mañana es domingo, ¿quieres salir?

_Guau_, espera un momento.

¿Acababa de invitarlo a _él_?

—S-sí, no tengo nada que hacer mañana. —Era verdad, pero Ryoji tenía el presentimiento de que habría cancelado lo que fuera para estar con ella.

—¡Genial! —La animada sonrisa volvió a su rostro y dio un par de pasos hacia el pasillo de salida, indicando que tenía que irse para poder encontrarse con Ken a tiempo. Ryoji se sintió raro por estar celoso de un chico de primaria. —Te llamaré luego para decidir la hora. —Se detuvo—. Espera, no tengo tu número.

Ryoji sacó su teléfono móvil e intercambió los números con ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Estaba tan nervioso sobre aquello hacía un momento cuando ella hablaba con su senpai y cuando vio «Ken Amada» en la pantalla, que cuando finalmente se hizo realidad, Ryoji no podía creer lo fácil que había sido. No necesitó la ayuda de Junpei para nada.

—Muy bien, ¡te veo mañana, Ryoji!

La alegre joven se fue pasillo abajo, y Ryoji se quedó en su sitio mirando cómo se alejaba. Qué chica tan misteriosa. Sea cual sea la cosa en la que ella y sus amigos estuvieran envueltos, Ryoji estaba seguro de que era peligroso, pero ella aún podía pasearse con tal sonrisa feliz. Estaba bien, supuso, que no dejara que las cosas peligrosas se adueñaran de su vida personal, pero Ryoji se tenía que preguntar si a veces su ánimo no era forzado. «¡Podría usar a un chico como tú para aliviar sus preocupaciones!» le había dicho Junpei. Minako raras veces parecía preocupada, pero había gente a la que se le daba bien fingir sonrisas. ¿Podría el hacer algo para ayudar?

Ryoji volvió a la clase para recoger sus cosas antes de irse a casa. Abrió la puerta corredera. La clase estaba vacía excepto por Junpei hablando por el teléfono móvil, sin percatarse de que Ryoji lo miraba desde la puerta. —... la espada que tengo está bastante bien, pero si puedes encontrar una mejor, Minako-chan, estoy abierto a lo que sea. —Se detuvo para reírse y escuchar la contestación de Minako—. Lo siento, tengo planes para hoy, si no habría ido contigo y con Ken. —Pausa, y Ryoji supo de qué hablaban—. Sí, le prometí a Chidori que iría a visitarla hoy... No pasa nada, nos vemos en casa. —Junpei colgó, ignorando que Ryoji estaba mirando.

—¿Es _Chidori _la chica que mencionaste ayer? —se burló Ryoji.

Junpei se giró, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a la persona que quizás hubo escuchado una conversación muy privada. —Eh, sí —dijo tímidamente, y entonces miró cautelosamente a Ryoji—. ¿Cuánto has escuchado?

Todo esto de las armas era obviamente un secreto, y Ryoji decidió estar callado hasta que fuera capaz de hablar con Minako, la líder, sobre ello. —Solo que vas a visitar a Chidori-san.

Junpei se vio aliviado, y entonces sonrió maliciosamente. —Pareces contento, Ryoji. ¿Te has encontrado con Minako? —Ryoji le contó lo que había pasado, excluyendo la parte de escuchar la conversación con Mitsuru y Akihiko, y recibió otro manotazo en la espalda—. ¡Menudo _semental_! —dijo Junpei con emoción—. Pero vaya, colega, pensé que iba a arreglaros algo.

—Bueno, se ha arreglado solo.

—Entonces eres un tipo con suerte. No creo que haya invitado antes a ninguno de sus admiradores.

{00}

Algo se sentía extraño.

El domingo había llegado, Ryoji prometió encontrarse con Minako en la residencia antes de salir, y allí estaba, de pie frente a la entrada, mirando la puerta como un idiota porque de repente sintió un raro presentimiento. Debería estar feliz, emocionado por encontrarse con Minako fuera de la escuela. Por supuesto, aquellos sentimientos aún estaban ahí, pero estaban reprimidos por uno mucho más fuerte que lo hacía vacilar: terror. Llámalo premonición, pero la idea de acercarse a Minako le hacía sentir un extraño dolor en su corazón.

Ryoji se quedó allí en pie, aún mirando la puerta, intentando descubrir qué era este raro sentimiento. No era cosa de su imaginación. Este sentimiendo de pánico era real y muy fuerte. Sintió que si tan solo pensara sobre aquello, tal vez fuera capaz de alcanzar el significado que tenía en la punta de la lengua, como algún recuerdo lejano que casi se podía ver, necesitando solo un empujoncito para recordar. Estaba ahí, justo en la punta de la lengua, y si presionaba un poco más, entonces quizás, quizás...

Escuchó movimiento en el interior. «Olvídalo —se dijo a sí mismo—, estás nervioso, eso es todo» Ryoji ya había tenido citas con chicas, pero ésta era la primera vez que estaba tan inquieto. ¿Qué es lo que tenía Minako que la hacía tan diferente? ¿Era su secreto? No podía ser. Tener simplemente un secreto (no importa cuan extraño y misterioso) no era suficiente para atraer sus intereses hasta este punto. Había algo más que lo atraía: la nostalgia, aquel sentimiento de querer estar juntos de nuevo tras ser separados, o que simplemente no estás completo.

Y ese sentimiento atrayente fue suficiente para derrotar el miedo escondido en su corazón.

Ryoji sacó el teléfono móvil de su bolsillo, buscó en su lista de contactos, y sonrió para sí mismo cuando leyó «Minako Arisato» en la pantalla. Presionó el botón «Llamar» y se acercó el teléfono a la oreja, esperando que su propio nombre saliera en la pantalla de Minako.

—Hola, soy yo. Estoy fuera, ¿estás lista?

{00}

No había nada particularmente especial en el Chagall Café. Por lo que podía decir Ryoji, era simplemente como cualquier otra cafetería. Pero algo en ello era más placentero que el café que tomaron las chicas con él. Las sillas eran realmente cómodas, las luces estaban ligeramente tenues, dando a la cálida sala un aire acogedor, y el café era muy bueno. Había siempre un cierto nivel de ruido de los clientes hablando unos con otros, pero de lo primero que se percató Ryoji fue de que la mayoría de las mesas de aquel domingo estaban ocupadas por parejas. Fue una observación interesante, puesto que él y Minako habían venido como «pareja» también.

—Estar enamorados significa que no hay nadie más en el mundo por el que te preocupes, ¿verdad? —preguntó cuando también ella se percató de las parejas que los rodeaban—. Sería maravilloso, si eso fuera cierto.

Pero dejó pensando a Ryoji. Como romántico de corazón, él creía que cuando dos personas son «pareja» y se aman la una a la otra, el lazo entre ellos nunca podría romperse; serían tan cercanos como dos personas pudieran serlo.

—Yo creo que sí ocurre —respondió Minako con una sonrisa soñadora. Ryoji rió. Parece que no era el único romántico por allí.

Pensó sobre la relación que tenía con la chica sentada frente a él, bebiendo felizmente su café. A primera vista, no se conocían mucho. Si él asumía que la nostalgia era solo cosa de su imaginación, entonces se acababan de conocer. No deberían ser así de cercanos. Pero aún así, se llevaban tan bien que nunca había tensión o silencios incómodos cuando hablaban, y aunque nunca lo reconocían en voz alta, sentían lo que el otro estaba pensando. Por eso Ryoji no descartaba que la nostalgia fuera algo de su imaginación. Era demasiado misterioso y de ningún modo una mera coincidencia.

—¿Sabes?, a veces creo... que seguirías gustándome, sin importar que fueras chico o chica.

Minako parecía desconcertada. —¿Te _gustaría_?

—¿Es muy raro eso? Estoy más que seguro de que te conozco de antes.

Quizás _sí _que era raro, pero era la verdad. Puede que su vínculo no fuera como los demás, pero ahí estaba. Era real, y solo podían acercarse. Pero cuando Ryoji se dio cuenta, la extraña sensación de terror volvió. Ese misterioso aspecto de Minako, el secreto donde la respuesta pendía justo fuera del alcance de la memoria, la sensación nostálgica que lo arrastraba hacia ella, todo ello proyectaba una sombra oscura. («intentas golpear cada Sombra que se nos cruza, senpai,» Ryoji recordó al azar lo que dijo Minako.) Una sombra oscura, que, por alguna razón, Ryoji no se sorprendió de ver.

—Cuando estoy contigo, tengo la sensación de que descubriré cómo es que te conozco, y nos haremos más cercanos. Pero... por alguna razón, eso me hace querer llorar... —Terror y lamento. ¿Eran aquellas sensaciones las que proyectaban una sombra en su corazón?—. Nunca antes he llorado.

Temió acercarse a ella, pero era lo que más quería hacer. El terror, el lamento, ambos eran presentimientos; una idea pasajera de su mente que tal vez fuera simplemente su imaginación. No era como la nostalgia. Su vínculo, por extraño que fuera, era la prueba de que por aguna razón, la nostalgia estaba justificada. Y Ryoji sabía que si se acercara a Minako, incluso más de lo que parecían ser, encontraría la respuesta, y por consiguiente, la respuesta a todos los misterios sobre ella que eran tan atrayentes para él.

—Minako-chan... Necesito preguntarte algo —comenzó lentamente, reuniendo el valor—. Un par de días antes de que te lastimases... —No podía dejar de mirar las vendas que aún asomaban de su manga—, te pasaste el día entero durmiendo en clase. Junpei actúa raro siempre que le pregunto sobre estas cosas. —No necesitaba especificar sobre qué «cosas» estaba hablando. Él sabía que ella sabía, y sabía que le estaba preguntando sobre la conexión entre su cansancio y la herida de su brazo. Ryoji no mencionó la conversación sobre las armas que había escuchado el día anterior. Seguía siendo demasiado extraño. Demasiado... _cerca_; demasiado cerca de la verdad que, sinceramente, no estaba seguro de estar preparado aún—. ¿Estáis... —escogió sus palabras cuidadosamente—, metidos en algo?

Minako dejó su taza, sonriendo de forma extraña. Entendió lo que quiso decir, y tenía que elegir sus palabras detenidamente. Ryoji pudo ver el mecanismo de su mente tras sus ojos, asegurándose de que las palabras que usara no revelasen demasiado. —Es raro —dijo, riendo un poco—, _quiero_ contártelo todo. _Siento _que puedo, como si desde el principio fueras uno de nosotros. —Ryoji no necesitó que especificara el «nosotros». Ya lo sabía—. Pero no puedo. Probablemente no me creas, y también creo que no es solo _mi _secreto. Nos envuelve a todos; no solo a mí. —Su sonrisa se tornó triste, como si quisiera disculparse por no responder su pregunta—. Si no te importa una «verdad a medias», te contaré lo que pueda.

Ese fue su acuerdo, y Ryoji comprendió. —Solo una cosa —dijo—, ¿es peligroso? —De todo el asunto, eso era lo que más le preocupaba. Mantuvo la postura en la resolución de antes: Si no podía saber, al menos que lo dejara ayudar ya que para eso estaban los amigos. Ryoji no estaba sentado muy apartado de ella, y sin pensarlo alcanzó y tocó suavemente su brazo vendado—. Sé que esto no te lo causó un cuchillo de cocina...

Minako dejó escapar una risita. No hizo amago de apartarse de su toque, y Ryoji pudo sentir un ligero cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos. —Parece ser que sabes un montón —bromeó, y su sonrisa se tornó más seria—. Sí, es peligroso —dijo sin rodeos. Sin secretos en ese punto, solo la verdad—. Salimos por la noche, y es muy peligroso. —Una repentina resolución apareció en sus ojos, y por un momento Ryoji pensó que parecía más madura, experimentada, y hermosa—. Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte porque estamos todos juntos, así que aunque cosas como éstas sucedan —asintió a su brazo, sin apartarse de la mano de Ryoji—, puedo ser valiente y enfrentarme a todo.

—¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer? —La miró suplicante, rogándole de que al menos le dejara ayudarla de alguna forma. Su deseo de conocerla, de ayudarla derrotaba toda sensación de terror y lamento.

Ella le miró fijamente a los ojos por un momento, estudiando su carácter y barajando sus posibilidades. Apareció una leve sonrisa, más agradecida. —Solo sé tú mismo, supongo. —Su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras hablaba—. Eres muy amable, Ryoji. Y sincero. Eso lo sé, y es lo que más me gusta de ti. —Ryoji sintió su corazón lleno de felicidad, y con todo, no le importaba si se refería platónicamente o de manera romántica; estaba feliz sin importar nada. —Cuando estás en la escuela cada día —continuó—, haciendo el vago con Junpei o hablando conmigo; aprecio muchísimo esos momentos. Conque sólo estés _ahí_, ya tengo algo para salir adelante mientras... hacemos lo que hacemos.

Por un momento, la mente de Ryoji se quedó en blanco, completamente sin palabras de pura felicidad. De nuevo sin pensar, su mano se deslizó desde su brazo hasta que sus manos estuvieron entrelazadas. —Creo que puedo hacerlo —dijo, sonriendo alegremente. ¿Qué sensación de terror y lamento? El momento era perfecto; aunque no supiera todas las respuestas aún, Minako confió en él con su verdad a medias, y tenía el presentimiento de que, con el paso del tiempo, pudiera confiar más en él—. Quiero... estar contigo a solas así —dijo, reuniendo el valor que olvidó que tenía, y apenas se dio cuenta de que el agarre de su mano se estrechaba—, si no te molesta... ¿habría algún problema en que te invitara de nuevo?

—No es molestia para nada —dijo, sin apartarse.

—Ya veo... me alegra escuchar eso.

Hablaron brevemente sobre quedar durante el viaje escolar, el cual tendría lugar pronto. Más tarde, se separaron, y Minako volvió a la residencia. No importa si ella y sus amigos tenían algo aquella noche. Ryoji estaba feliz de que Minako confiara en él lo suficiente para darle una idea de qué estaba sucediendo, y él pretendía hacer lo que ella le había pedido. Había clase mañana, y podría verla de nuevo. Y cuando la viera, todo lo que tenía que hacer era ser él mismo; eso no era muy complicado, y todas las sensaciones de terror y lamento parecían ser producto de su imaginación, o pequeños vestigios de un sueño que apenas podía recordar. Al final, fue capaz de ver una verdadera sonrisa en su rostro, y lo había conseguido con sus propios esfuerzos...

... porque era amable y sincero, y aquello era lo que más le gustaba de él.


	5. Clave 4: Líder

SMT: Persona 3 Portable © Atlus

Esta historia fue originalmente escrita por Seichou Maki y, con su permiso, traducida al español por _sadcore_.

* * *

><p><em>Clave #4: Líder<em>

Ryoji seguía aún en un estado de euforia al día siguiente. No vio a Minako aquella mañana en el tren, y aunque estaba preocupado, su júbilo lo hizo optimista en que ella llegaría justo a tiempo. Se sentó pacientemente en su mesa esperándola a ella y a Junpei, que también llegaba tarde. Yukari tenía prácticas matutinas y Aigis había llegado a la escuela sola, aunque a veces miraba hacia la puerta, esperando a que su compañera llegase, entonces Ryoji asumió que Minako y Junpei se habían quedado dormidos; era lunes, al fin y al cabo. Recuerdos de la conversación con ella el día anterior aún estaban claros en su mente, y los rememoró una y otra vez.

_«Siento que puedo, como si desde el principio fueras uno de nosotros»._

Tal vez no fuera el único que sentía la nostalgia cuando estaban juntos. Ryoji sonrió y se miró la mano. Se habían cogido de la mano ayer, y aún podía sentir el cosquilleo en sus dedos cada vez que recordaba el cálido toque de su mano con la suya. Era tan cálida; le encantaba aquella sensación. Fue como si estuvieran conectados de nuevo, aunque sólo por aquel breve momento. Además, los pensamientos del viaje escolar a Kyoto traían más oportunidades para los dos de crear recuerdos juntos. Claro, él quería recuerdos con Junpei también, y llevarse mejor con sus compañeros, como Yukari y Aigis, sería una ventaja. Sin mencionar aquella chica tan mona, Fuuka Yamagishi, una amiga de Minako y Junpei de otra clase.

Entonces, con su energía y estrépito habitual, Junpei abrió la puerta de la clase y entró. Parecía sin prisa a pesar de llegar más tarde de la cuenta, y caminó directo hacia el pupitre de Ryoji. —¿Y bien? —preguntó expectante—, ¿cómo te fue en tu cita?

Ryoji se había quedado un poco perplejo por su brusquedad, pero aún así sonrió a su amigo. —Estuvo... bien —respondió honestamente—. Tuvimos una buena conversación.

—¿Eh? —Junpei alzó una ceja—. ¿Sobre qué?

Ryoji sonrió maliciosamente. —Es un secreto.

—¡Oh, vamos, tío! —Junpei se arrodilló y se desplomó sobre la mesa de Ryoji—. ¿Me lo cuentas si te digo algo de Minako-chan?

—Depende. ¿Qué ofreces?

Junpei rió y se sentó de nuevo. —Bueno, cuando llegó a casa de su cita contigo, estaba muchísimo más alegre y contenta de lo habitual.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, y ahora escupe, ¿de qué hablasteis?

Justo entonces, la puerta corredera se abrió de nuevo, y Minako entró apresurada. A diferencia de Junpei, a ella sí le importaba llegar más tarde de lo normal. Se deslizó en su asiento, jadeando levemente por la carrera, y rápidamente sacó sus cosas. Aigis se giró para mirarla y algo captó su atención. También llamó la atención de Junpei, así que empezó a sisear el nombre de Minako para, discretamente, llamar su atención y, urgentemente, señalar su propio brazo. Ryoji no estaba ciego y captó el mensaje. Miró el brazo de Minako y vio algo desconocido enganchado en su manga: un brazalete rojo vivo con las letras SEES impresas. Minako se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado y, tranquilamente, se lo quitó. No parecía tan desconcertada como Junpei; Ryoji no estaba seguro de si aquello era porque dejarse la banda era algo importante o si Minako no quería llamar la atención. Pero cuando ella le echó una mirada a él, mirándole justo a los ojos, como si supiera que estaba mirando, empezó a pensar que tal vez fuera la segunda opción. Ella le sonrió encogiéndose un poco de hombros antes de volverse al frente cuando la profesora Toriumi entró.

La clase comenzó, y su tutora empezó a hablarles sobre el viaje escolar a Kyoto del día siguiente. Ryoji sólo escuchaba parcialmente, prefiriendo divagar sobre lo que acababa de ver. SEES. Se preguntaba qué representaba aquello. El brazalete no era el que había visto llevar a Minako para su trabajo en el consejo estudiantil, y jamás lo había visto en ningún otro estudiante del Gekkoukan antes.

Pensó en la forma en la que Minako se encogió de hombros, como si dijera «no pasa nada». Pero había algo en su mirada; algo que le decía que estaba relacionado con la «verdad a medias» que le había mencionado ayer.

SEES

{00}

—Representa a la _Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad_.

—¿Perdone?

—La «Brigada extraescolar de ejecución especializada».

La profesora Toriumi leyó indiferente del registro de clubes, y Ryoji se quedó junto a la mesa del despacho de la profesora en mitad del descanso. Ella lo había mirado extrañada cuando entró sin anunciarse mientras comía su propio almuerzo y le hiciera tal pregunta. De todos los clubes, ¿por qué estar interesado en aquel? No muchos estudiantes sabían siquiera que existía. No era como si el club hiciera ninguna actividad evidente; era como si sólo existiera en papel. Demonios, _ella _lo había olvidado hasta que Ryoji entró y lo planteó.

Ryoji, por otra parte, pensó que había escuchado mal a su tutora cuando le dijo las palabras del acrónimo. La palabra «Ejecución» le había marcado, recordándole las cosas que había notado sobre Minako recientemente. El cansancio, la herida, las armas, y ahora la palabra «Ejecución». Todas las piezas del puzzle encajaban, pero todavía no tenía idea de cuan grande era la imagen.

—¿Qué hacen exactamente?

—_Mmm_ —La profesora Toriumi frunció el ceño—, no da muchos detalles sobre eso. Sólo dice que limpian la basura del campus de la escuela cuando todos se van.

_«Intentas golpear cada Sombra que se nos cruza, senpai»._

—¿Puedo preguntarle quiénes son los miembros? —preguntó Ryoji.

La profesora Toriumi hojeó la fina carpeta en sus manos. —Bueno, Kirijo es la líder del club. —«¿No es Minako-chan?» Se preguntó Ryoji—. Sanada, Yamagishi, y muchos de los chicos de nuestra clase: Takeba, Arisato, Iori, y Aigis. Oh, y Ken Amada y... ¿Koromaru? —Dejó la carpeta—. Yo, personalmente, no sé quiénes son los dos últimos, pero todos los miembros de SEES viven en la residencia Iwatodai como requisito del club. —Se apartó el cabello de los ojos y sonrió levemente—. Es un club muy poco corriente para estar interesado, Mochizuki. Pasan muy desapercibidos, por decirlo de alguna manera, pero supongo que la mitad de los miembros _son_ amigos tuyos.

Ryoji se quedó en silencio un momento. Reconocía todos esos nombres, incluso los dos que no conocía la profesora Toriumi. Ken Amada era aquel chico de primaria. «Aquel que usa una lanza y que por accidente cortó a Minako-chan» pensó Ryoji. Y Koromaru... ¿no era aquel perro que vivía en la residencia con ellos? Ryoji estaba perplejo. ¿Por qué un perro sería miembro de un club?

—¿Sería posible... para _mí _formar parte del club? —preguntó.

La profesora Toriumi miró al techo, como si estuviera pensando. —No te puedo decir, la verdad. No estoy segura de si el club sigue activo ya que el director, el que fundó el club, falleció. —Se detuvo, pero entonces se le ocurrió algo y volvió a mirar a Ryoji—. Si de verdad estás interesado, supongo que podrías hablar con Kirijo, pero ha estado bastante... abstraída desde que murió su padre.

—Muy bien. Puedo esperar hasta que Kirijo-senpai se recupere. —Se inclinó haciendo una pequeña reverencia—. Gracias por su tiempo. Si me disculpa.

Ryoji salió de la oficina de la profesora sin hacer ruido pensando sobre la información que acababa de obtener. ¿Estaba equivocado sobre que Minako estuviera al cargo? Según los documentos, aparentemente era Mitsuru. Pero todos ellos seguían a Minako. Todos ellos creían en que ella tendría la solución. Pero el archivo decía que Mitsuru era la líder del club, y según la señorita Toriumi, el club se fundó mucho antes de que Minako llegara al Gekkoukan. Parecía que simplemente estaba equivocado, pero en el fondo, de alguna forma sabía que no era cierto.

—¡Aquí estás, Ryoji! —Junpei corrió hacia él—. ¿Dónde has estado, tío? El descanso casi ha terminado.

—Tenía algo que preguntarle a la profesora —respondió simplemente Ryoji.

—¿El qué? ¿Sobre el viaje? —La mano de Junpei se colgó como siempre de los hombros de Ryoji—. Tío, ¿estás nervioso por eso o qué? Quiero decir, ¡todas las chicas llevarán _yukata_, y habrá baños termales!

Ryoji no pudo evitar sonreír por la emoción de su amigo. Parecía echar leña al fuego. —Pues claro. —Una amplia sonrisa similar a la de Junpei apareció en el rostro de Ryoji.

—Y piénsalo, Minako-chan también se pondrá un _yukata _—dijo Junpei, quitando su brazo de los hombros de Ryoji y dándole golpecitos con el codo.

Él rió. —Sí, seguro que lo pasaremos genial.

«Se verá realmente bonita, también...»

{00}

El viaje en tren bala a Kyoto fue largo, pero estaba sentado con Junpei, y fácilmente se distrajeron del aburrimiento. Minako, Yukari, Fuuka, y Aigis estaban sentadas juntas. Habían encontrado cuatro asientos al otro lado del pasillo cerca de Ryoji y Junpei, y se hicieron con ellos enseguida, y charlaron durante todo el recorrido. Minako se sentó en el extremo del pasillo frente a Ryoji, así que podía verle la cara, y de vez en cuando la miraba a hurtadillas, sonriendo para sí mismo cuando la veía reír. Se la veía realmente preciosa cuando reía. A pesar de por todo lo que estaba pasando, aunque Ryoji sólo supiera lo que ella llamara _verdad a medias_, aún reía como si fuera verdaderamente feliz. Sonreía sin ninguna preocupación, y Ryoji estaba orgulloso de que incluso él fuera capaz de hacerla sonreír de aquella forma. Era amable y sincero; eso fue lo que ella le había dicho, y eso era lo que le gustaba de él.

Entonces, justo cuando rememoró aquellos recuerdos felices, aquel mismo sentimiento de terror y lamento volvieron. Aquella sensación de que se acercaba demasiado y que no debería intentarlo. Aquella realidad suya y el simple sentimiento de que querer estar a su lado estaba mal; no debería conocer la verdad porque aquello los pondría tristes a ambos. Sentía que iba a lastimarla si se acercaba demasiado, y eso casi hizo querer alejarse de su rostro sonriente sin culpa. Hacerle daño era lo último que querría hacer.

Pero entonces ella rió, y la sensación desapareció.

—¿Sabes, Ryoji? Si te quedas mirándola tanto, vas a asustarla.

Junpei le sonreía burlonamente desde su sitio. Ambos habían encontrado asientos uno frente al otro, pero como nadie se había sentado a sus lados, sus mochilas ocupaban los asientos contiguos. Minako y las chicas estaban sentadas una fila por delante de ellos, así que Junpei no podía verla, pero sabía perfectamente a quién miraba Ryoji con solo verlo sonreir.

Ryoji rió disculpándose. —Perdona, Junpei-kun. ¿Qué decías?

Junpei también rió. —Te preguntaba que qué te gusta de ella. —Se apoyó contra su butaca y se encogió de hombros—. O sea, vale, es bonita, inteligente, y desde luego un buen partido. —Por como lo decía, Ryoji se preguntó si Junpei habría sido su rival si no tuviera a Chidori—. Pero montones de tíos piensan eso y ella ni se inmuta. Y entonces vienes tú y es obvio que tenéis algo. —Junpei sonrió de nuevo—. Así que, venga, ¿qué tienes que llamas la atención de Minako-chan? ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de ella?

Ryoji se puso a pensar, pero sinceramente no estaba seguro. Le atrajo desde el momento en que la vio. Al principio, pensó que era la añoranza, pero había algo más, y quizás fuera _a causa _de la añoranza. Ella le había cogido cariño desde el principio, y estar con ella era como un reencuentro con esa valiosa persona. La diferenciaba del resto, y aquel vínculo que compartían... tan misterioso.

—No lo sé. Es sólo que tiene algo, supongo. —Aquella fue la mejor respuesta que pudo conseguir.

Junpei sonrió y puso sus brazos tras su cabeza. —Bueno, seguro que un montón de gente siente lo mismo por ella, pero supongo que _tú _tienes algo que a ella le gusta, ¿verdad? —Su sonrisa era alentadora, seria por una vez, e hizo sentir a Ryoji feliz y confortado—. Voy en serio cuando digo que hay algo entre vosotros dos. ¿Te acuerdas de aquello de la nostalgia que mencionaste cuando os conocísteis? Incluso alguien como yo puede ver eso, como que os habéis reunido de nuevo.

Ryoji miró por la ventana. Casas y montañas pasaban a toda velocidad antes de que pudiera mirar a ninguna de ellas, pero podía ver que se volvían más y más tradicionales. Pronto llegarían a Kyoto, y su viaje escolar empezaría. La diversión comenzaría, y sería capaz de conocer mejor a sus nuevos amigos, creando recuerdos con ellos y con Minako.

—Ojalá recordara dónde la conocí...

{00}

El camino a Kyoto fue largo y exhaustivo, y todos estaban cansados mientras iban hacia el hotel donde se hospedarían, pero para la mayoría de estudiantes, el cansancio se esfumó cuando vieron lo estupendo que era el hotel. Ryoji y todos sus nuevos amigos se quedaron juntos en el vestíbulo, y Yukari y Junpei comentaron lo esplendido que era. Era bonito, sin duda, pero Ryoji estaba bastante confuso por una sombrilla que cubría una mesa. ¿Qué hacía aquello dentro?

—Oye, ¿para qué es esa sombrilla? —preguntó al aire.

—Es de decoración —respondió Minako.

—Ajá. Así que éste es el estilo de Kyoto, ¿no? —Entonces Ryoji sonrió—. Dime, ¿por qué no vamos juntos por ahí después?

Entonces Yukari interrumpió. —¿Qué clase de razonamiento es ése! —Se volvió hacia su amiga—. Ten cuidado con este tipo, ¿vale, líder? Va tras las faldas de cualquier chica.

Ryoji captó aquél desliz, pero fingió no haberlo entendido. De alguna forma no se sorprendió. Además, era más divertido con aquella expresión avergonzada de Minako. Sus mejillas tenían un leve rubor rosa, y no fue capaz de mirar a nadie. No era común verla así. —¿Líder? Ésa no es manera de referirse a alguien con un nombre tan bonito como Minako-chan. —Sí, aquel rubor era adorable—. Ah, y no voy tras cualquiera. Quiero conocerte mejor porque... eres tú.

Sintió la necesidad de redimirse tras las palabras de Yukari, y en ese momento, sintió que casi tenía una respuesta para la pregunta de Junpei en el tren. Ser honesto era siempre el mejor método; lo ayudaba a conseguir respuestas de las que ni siquiera _él _estaba seguro. Aunque lo que tuviera era bastante vago, al menos sabía de seguro que ella le gustaba por ser ella misma, y no por cualquier razón superficial como que fuera bonita (eso era ciertamente un punto a favor, de todas formas).

—Aunque debo decir —continuó, sonriendo y soltando risitas—, que nos llevamos bastante bien.

Yukari no parecía tan divertida por la avergonzada Minako como él. —¿Eh? ¿De qué te ríes? —Tal vez el vínculo de ellos dos fuera tan obvio para ella como para Junpei— Un momento, no me digas que, vosotros dos...

Pero no tuvo oportunidad de acabar. Aigis habló al final con su frase de siempre: —¡Eres un problema! —De verdad, ¿por qué seguía diciendo aquello? Él no había hecho nada malo, ¿no? Vale, intentó ligar con ella el día que se conocieron, pero no fue maleducado ni nada parecido... ¿verdad?

—_Ugh, sshhh_ —Gruñó Yukari, un gesto que animó a Ryoji un poco. No era el único que pensaba que la repetida frase de Aigis era extraña.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento. Minako dejó de sentirse avergonzada, para decepción de Ryoji, y Junpei se decidió a hablar. —Bueno, ¿adónde habríais ido de viaje en vuestra otra escuela? Algún lugar interesante, seguro. Kyoto es muy típico, ¿no creéis?

—_Mmm_... no me acuerdo, la verdad.

—¿Hablas en serio? —Yukari estaba escandalizada. —¡Es la fecha más importante del año!

—¿Ah sí?

Para ser sinceros, Ryoji no había pensado mucho sobre su vida antes de llegar al Gekkoukan por mucho tiempo. Y justo entonces, cuando intentó recordar el lugar al que iba a ir de viaje escolar, se quedó con la mente en blanco. No sólo eso, su antiguo instituto en total. No pudo recordar nada. Cómo era, sus profesores, sus compañeros, o las cosas que hicieron juntos. Nada. Toda su vida parecía girar en torno a su nueva escuela y nuevos amigos, y todos los recuerdos de su pasado habían sido enterrados en el fondo de su memoria, pero tan profundo que habían sido olvidados completamente. ¿Cómo era posible que no recordase nada? Aunque al mismo tiempo, no le importaba. La mayoría de las personas estarían asustadas si hubiera un espacio en blanco en la memoria, pero no él. Simplemente no importaba. Lo único que importaba era que ahora iba al Gekkoukan, que Junpei era su amigo, y que Minako era la chica a la que se sentía unido. Todo lo anterior a aquello no importaba, como si no existiera. «Pero entonces, ¿por qué recuerdo a Minako-chan?»

Los otros no parecieron percatarse de que Ryoji estuvo temporalmente perdido en sus pensamientos, y Fukka, Minako y Aigis estuvieron hablando sobre el jardín del patio antes de que la profesora Toriumi llegase y les dijera que fueran a las habitaciones. Junpei y Ryoji hicieron un par de comentarios subidos de tono antes de que Yukari se enfadase y los mandara a paseo. Pero a Ryoji no le importó. Aquel leve rubor había vuelto al rostro de Minako cuando se fue a su habitación, y aquello había sido suficiente para él, al menos por aquella noche.

—¿Ya estás flirteando a tu anchas, eh? —Rió Junpei cuando no hubo chicas a la vista.

—Bueno, es que se la vio adorable.

{00}

Ciertamente había mucho Kyoto por ver, y a pesar de cuántas veces dijera Junpei que era _típico_, Ryoji nunca se aburrió. Había tanto que aprender de las vistas históricas, y de los incontables _souvenirs_ de las cientos de tiendas que había. Sin mencionar la geisha paseando en kimono; Junpei se puso muy contento con aquello. Había mucho que ver, la clase entera las vio juntos, y entonces volvieron al hotel a descansar. Todos juntos. Fue genial, y Ryoji se lo estaba pasando como nunca.

Por supuesto, Minako parecía pasárselo genial también. Ryoji podría jurar que no dejó de sonreír, ni cuando volvieron todos al hotel exhaustos tras el primer tour. Ella se había traído una cámara y había tomado fotos: visitando el templo Kinkakuji, Yukari y Fuuka rezando por buena suerte, incluso había una de Junpei casi tropezando cuando vio a una geisha en particular. Aquella foto fue tomada durante el tercer día del tour, y rió después de tomarla, burlándose de Junpei por ser un payaso. Ryoji la observó con sonrisa serena, feliz de vivir momentos como aquellos con ella. No importaba dónde fueran de viaje escolar, a Kyoto o al extranjero, se habría divertido igual. Estaba con sus amigos, y eso era lo especial.

Demasiado pronto, era hora de regresar al hotel, pero parecía que todos volvían a sus propios ritmos: muy lentamente a pesar del cansancio en sus rostros. Dieron muchos rodeos, y aquello dio una idea a Ryoji. Afortunadamente, Minako estaba sola, así que aprovechó la ocasión para hablar con ella.

—Hey, ¿quieres ir a ver el río?

Minako le miró y sonrió resplandeciente. —¡Claro!

Juntos caminaron hacia la orilla del río, casualmente cerca de donde Yukari y Mitsuru estuvieron el día anterior, pero ninguno de ellos sabía nada de aquello. Por el camino vieron un _stand _de crepes y decidieron probar la crepe de té verde. Se sentaron junto al agua con las crepes en sus manos, comiendo la inesperada rica comida a pesar del desagradable color. Hablaron momentáneamente de probar nuevas cosas y del reflejo de la luz del sol sobre la superficie del agua. Minako fue lista; supo enseguida que el destello de los rayos del sol en el río eran diferentes de los del océano. Era todo perfecto. Estaban juntos, se divertían, compartieron nuevas experiencias, y... no, no estaban a solas.

—Eso me recuerda, este lugar está repleto de parejitas, también. —Ryoji observó a Minako alzar la vista y mirar a su alrededor. Era extraño cómo siempre iban a sitios donde se reunían parejas. Primero el café Chagall y ahora Kyoto. Sinceramente, Ryoji nunca planeaba que las cosas resultaran así, pero a él le parecía cosa del destino. Que el destino intentaba ayudarle a crear el ambiente, y quizás demostrar aún más que el vínculo que compartían era real—. ¿De qué hablan los enamorados?

Minako parecía desconcertada; se quedó reflexionando seriamente, y por un momento, a Ryoji le preocupó que estuviera rememorando alguna experiencia del pasado. Ryoji se acordó del tren, cuando imaginó si Junpei podría haber sido su rival si no tuviera a Chidori. En algún universo alternativo creado por su mente, podía imaginarse fácilmente a Junpei y a Minako juntos; no era difícil, se llevaban de maravilla. O el senpai de difícil alcance, Akihiko Sanada, el cual se mostraba gentil cuando ella estaba cerca. Quizás, ¿Ken Amada? Los chiquillos se enamoraban de chicas mayores todo el tiempo, y estaba tan preocupado por su brazo... O incluso cualquier otro, alguien que Ryoji no conociera. Producto de su imaginación tal vez, pero incluso podía imaginarla con algún tipo duro que vistiera un abrigo carmesí y un gorro.

—Ni idea —dijo al fin.

Ryoji parpadeó, sorprendido por su sincera reacción. —¿Eso es todo? —Realmente no tenía ni idea. Se sintió aliviado, y el universo alternativo parecía hacerse añicos mientras se establecía la realidad—. ¿Eso quiere decir que nunca has tenido novio, Minako-chan?

Sonrió cuando aquel leve rubor reapareció. —¿Y-y qué pasa si así fuera? —preguntó, desprevenida por su sonrisa, pensando que se estaba burlando de ella. De alguna forma, sí lo estaba. Se la veía _encantadora_.

Ryoji observó cómo el rubor en sus mejillas desaparecía. Podía ver el reflejarse en el río tras ella, ocultando parte de su rostro de una forma que parecía sacada de una revista. Era preciosa, desde luego, pero al darse cuenta de ello, Ryoji recordó algo que pensó en el tren, cuando Junpei le preguntó qué le gustaba sobre ella. Ryoji aún no estaba seguro. Había algo tras su respuesta original, pero no daba con el quid de la cuestión, no importa cuánto se esforzara.

Su mirada se volvió hacia él, reponiendo a Ryoji de su estupor. —¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó.

Tenía que contarle la verdad. —Me pregunto, ¿por qué tú? Sí, eres genial y bonita, pero... No creo que sea eso. —Aquella amable y sincera parte de él, la parte que le gustaba a Minako, le decía que aquello era lo correcto—. Es sólo... tú.

La mirada de Minako era intensa, y parecía estar pensando en algo que decir. Ryoji no sabía qué clase de respuesta esperar de tal comentario, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que ambos habían terminado las crepes y se habían inclinado sobre sus manos en la hierba, y que sus manos estaban muy cercanas. Solamente unos meros centímetros las apartaban, y Ryoji sintió aquel cosquilleo. Entonces, por voluntad propia (o por propio deseo de Ryoji; no estaba seguro), su mano se deslizó hacia la de ella.

—Siento lo mismo.

Por un momento Ryoji olvidó la cercanía de sus manos. —¿Lo mismo? —repitió.

Minako rió un poco. —Hay algo en ti también que... bueno, es _tú_. Sé a qué te refieres. —Se inclinó levemente hacia atrás, y su mano se deslizó hacia la de él, apenas un centímetro las apartaba. El cosquilleo en los dedos de Ryoji se hizo más patente—. Y eso de la nostalgia... Yo también creo que te conozco de antes. —Sonrió. Le encantaba cuando ella hacía eso, especialmente para él—. No eres el único rarito —bromeó.

Ryoji rio y se sintió más aliviado. —Es bueno saberlo. —Hizo una pausa, reuniendo el valor para seguir con algo más—. Oye, ¿querrías que nos viéramos como ahora cuando volvamos del viaje? —Se acercaba el domingo. Sería perfecto—. Me gustaría estar más tiempo contigo...

De nuevo, por voluntad propia, la mano de Ryoji se deslizó un poco más hasta cubrir la de Minako. Sus dedos se cerraron suavemente alrededor de la cálida mano, y sintió cómo su corazón se disparaba cuando ella estrechó el agarre, sin amago de escapar, y Ryoji se alegró de no ver más vendas saliendo de su manga. El hormigueo desapareció completamente en el momento en que sus manos se tocaron, dejando únicamente una sensación de plenitud. Era genial. _Realmente_ genial.

—Está bien.

{00}

—¡Hey, Ryoji!

Junpei fue el primero en saludarlo cuando llegó al hotel. Junpei parecía haber estado esperándole en su habitación, y en el momento en que Ryoji entró por la puerta, su amigo se colgó de él como algún tipo de pájaro. —¡Tío! He escuchado a Fuuka hablando con Yuka-tan antes. Parece que todas las chicas planean ir a los baños termales esta noche.

Ryoji parpadeó. —¿Qué tiene que ver eso con-?

—Es nuestra última noche, tenemos que colarnos. Le preguntaré también a Akihiko-san. —Junpei parecía no escucharle—. Aunque lo más importante es que no confundamos los horarios.

—¿Horarios? —Junpei sonaba serio, pero había algo en su tono de voz que parecía inusual.

—Sí, tío. Se ve que esta posada separa los baños termales de hombres y mujeres asignándoles ciertas horas. Sólo chicos y sólo chicas. Así que es _muy _importante que no nos confundamos o, Dios nos libre, nos quedaremos _encerrados_ cuando cambie el turno.

La boca de Ryoji se transformó en una pequeña «o» cuando entendió lo que su amigo intentaba decirle. —Sí, eso no estaría nada bien, Junpei-kun.

—Nada bien, Ryoji-kun.

Los dos mostraban sonrisas idénticas en sus caras.

{00}

—¿Así que es por eso por lo que hemos venido a esta hora tan rara? ¡Sois idiotas!

Vale, puede que Akihiko no estuviera tan entusiasmado con la idea de Junpei. Pero era una broma, básicamente, y además, fueron tan tarde que Ryoji estaba seguro que nadie entraría en las termas, ya fuera chico o chica. Las únicas personas a la vista eran ellos tres. Los baños estaban vacíos, pero era mucho más relajante así. Menos chapoteos, más conversaciones privadas, todo estando entre el agradable agua caliente. Ryoji suspiró. Era una atmósfera genial.

Al menos, hasta que la puerta se abrió.

—¡Mierda! ¡Alguien viene! ¿Qué hacemos? —Junpei perdió los estribos a pesar de que la idea era suya.

Akihiko no se preocupó tanto. —Tal vez sólo sea algún chaval.

—No pasa nada —añadió Ryoji—, es sólo un simple malentendido. Haremos como que no lo sabíamos.

Era una buena idea en la cabeza de Ryoji, pero entonces escucharon voces familiares.

—¡_Guau_! ¡Estos baños son enormes! —Yukari.

—Oh, es verdad... Es como una piscina. —Fuuka.

Hubo un breve chapoteo. —¡El agua está genial! —Minako.

—Así que, así son los baños termales al aire libre. Desafortunadamente, sus beneficios terapéuticos no me afectarán. —Es raro de decir, pero Aigis también estaba allí.

—Maldición, son ellas —susurró Junpei, y el pánico se escapó a través de su voz—. ¿Qué hacen aquí tan tarde?

Una amplia sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Ryoji, y rápidamente se puso en pie sin hacerle caso al sonoro chapoteo que causó. —¡Sí! ¡Están _todas _aquí! Es mi noche de suer-ngh!

Junpei le tiró del brazo y le hundió la cabeza bajo el agua. Ryoji se atragantaba con el agua y sacudía sus brazos haciendo aún más ruido mientras escuchaba a Junpei sisear. —¡Calla, idiota! Te van a oír. —Ryoji sacó la cabeza cuando se liberó, y sacudió la cabeza un par de veces para destaponar sus oídos. Escuchó algunas voces más; las chicas hablaban de nuevo, y una de las voces puso muy nervioso a Akihiko.

—¡Mitsuru también está aquí! Oh, tío. ¡No se va a creer que esto sea sólo un «malentendido»! —Si aquel serio campeón de boxeo estaba asustado, Ryoji sabía que tenía una buena razón para ello.

—Sí, pero no nos pueden expulsar por esto, ¿verdad? —preguntó Junpei nervioso—. Es decir, era el turno de los hombres cuando llegamos. En realidad tiene su gracia, si lo piensas.

—Es Mitsuru de quien hablamos. Si nos descubre, nos... —tragó saliva, y ahora Ryoji sí tuvo miedo—. Nos _ejecutará_.

—¡N-nos ejecutará! —repitió Ryoji, con un tono agudo, asustado. Según la profesora Toriumi, Mitsuru era la líder de SEES, y por lo tanto, la líder de todos en estos baños. Todos tenían una razón por la que estar asustados, incluso Ryoji, que no formaba parte de SEES.

—Yo también lo he escuchado. —Les llegó la voz de Minako, y Ryoji se quedó congelado, percatándose de que todo se iría al traste si lo pillaba allí—. Vayamos a ver.

—Maldita sea, Minako tampoco va a ser muy indulgente —dijo Junpei en voz baja. Se volvió hacia Ryoji y añadió sin hacer ruido—: Sobre todo si te ve a _ti_.

Intercambiaron miradas nerviosas. —Pero... Minako-chan siempre está alegre —dijo Ryoji, intentando negar lo que sabían que era cierto.

—Tío, tú no has visto lo que yo. Puede ser bastante aterradora.

Akihiko asintió de acuerdo con Junpei, pero a Ryoji no tenían que decírselo dos veces.

Más chapoteos; las chicas estaban moviéndose. Por el sonido de las voces, parecía que estaban en la otra cara de la roca. Si tenían suerte, podrían arreglárselas para evitar ser vistos. Sólo tenían que ser cautelosos. A pesar del agua caliente, Ryoji se estremeció ante el pensamiento de cómo sería la «ejecución» de Mitsuru o la ira de Minako.

—Madre mía, ¿qué vamos a hacer? —susurró de nuevo Junpei.

—¡Calma! —siseó Akihiko—. ¡Sólo tenemos que ocultarnos, eso es todo!

Ryoji miró tras él. —Hay una pequeña apertura en la roca. ¡Podemos escondernos aquí!

Los tres chicos se adentraron lentamente en el hueco, intentando ser lo más silenciosos posible, y presionaron sus espaldas contra la fría roca. Ninguno de ellos se movió, ninguno de ellos hizo sonido alguno, no se atrevieron ni a _respirar_. Gotitas de agua caían desde el cabello de Ryoji sonando perfectamente normal, pero aún así era demasiado _ruido_. Afortunadamente, el hueco se veía bastante oscuro y escalofriante desde fuera. De hecho, incluso _estar _dentro era espeluznante, y Ryoji se estremeció de nuevo. Había escuchado a Yukari mencionar algo sobre fantasmas, así que deseó que las chicas estuvieran lo suficientemente asustadas para no examinar demasiado la roca. Podía escuchar chapoteos alrededor de la piedra; las chicas aún se movían, y se preguntó de nuevo qué ocurriría si _Minako _los pillara allí. «Ten cuidado con este tipo, ¿vale, líder? Va tras las faldas de cualquier chica» Yukari parecía apunto de darse por vencida. Hubo un gran chapuzón, y Ryoji contuvo la respiración. Puede, era posible, que pudieran lograrlo.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —La voz vino de arriba. Una grave, enfadada y aterradora voz—. ¿Atrapados contra las cuerdas, chicos?

Alzaron sus cabezas y miraron tras ellos para ver a Minako _en pie _sobre la roca y observándoles, colocada estratégicamente de alguna forma donde nada extraño se podía ver. Estaba tranquila, no temblaba de furia, y ni siquiera tenía el ceño fruncido. Se la veía altísima desde la roca, hacía sentir increíblemente pequeños a los chicos, y sus ojos los miraron uno a uno, y cuando se posaron finalmente en Ryoji, vio la razón por la cual parecía tan tranquila. No _necesitaba_ mostrar su enfado, la furia _tras _su mirada era suficiente para hacer que los chicos quisieran encogerse en un rincón y desaparecer. Ryoji nunca la había visto así, y momentáneamente, la preocupación de la ejecución de Mitsuru se desvaneció. Minako parecía mucho más aterradora.

—H-hey, ¿qué pasa, Minako-chan? —dijo Junpei, intentando sonar alegre a pesar del horror en su voz.

Estaba en silencio, sólo los observaba, con los brazos cruzados contra el pecho, y apenas captó Ryoji que había una pequeña línea pálida en el brazo donde se había hecho la herida; una cicatriz de guerra. Ryoji dirigió la mirada hacia Junpei y Akihiko. Ambos estaban aterrorizados, peor que un niño atrapado con las manos en la masa. Mucho peor, y Minako parecía dominante desde su posición, y un aura poderosa irradiaba de ella, como una auténtica _líder_. La profesora Toriumi se equivocaba. Le había escuchado a Yukari decirlo el primer día en Kyoto: había llamado a Minako «líder». No importaba cuán madura o peligrosa fuera Mitsuru, Minako Arisato era la _verdadera _líder de SEES, y Ryoji no necesitaba ningún desliz de Minako para lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir.

—¿Minako-chan? N-no te enfades, ¿vale? —Junpei alzó las manos disculpándose. Ryoji no pudo decir nada; ver a Minako tan enfadada lo dejó sin habla.

El resto de chicas rodearon la roca. Ninguna de ellas había escalado la piedra, haciendo que Minako pareciera incluso más alta. A Ryoji le recordó a un grupo de leonas, y Minako podría dar la orden de abalanzarse en cualquier momento—. Vaya, no tenéis ni idea de lo «enfadada» que puede llegar a estar vuestra líder. —Su voz era amenazante, y sus dedos se abrían y cerraban repetidamente, como si deseara tener su arma en ese momento.

—¡E-espera! —balbuceó finalmente Akihiko—. ¡E-es todo un malentendido!

—¡Silencio! —gritó Mitsuru—, ¡voy a ejecutaros a todos!

—Ha sido un placer conoceros —dijo Aigis gratamente. (Solo mucho después, cuando Ryoji recordase todo, vería que Aigis vestía un traje bastante extraño. Por supuesto, para entonces, lo habría reconocido.)

La mirada glacial de Mitsuru atrapó a Junpei y a Akihiko, pero Ryoji volvió a mirar a Minako. Aún le observaba, y el furor aún estaba tras sus ojos, pero también había una pequeña sonrisilla en su rostro, mucho más sádica que la habitual. Sus ojos se encontraron, y Ryoji supo lo que ella estaba pensando; lo que _ella _tenía en mente era mucho peor que una ejecución.

«Seré benévola con vosotros por esta vez...»


	6. Clave 5: Confianza

SMT: Persona 3 Portable © Atlus

Esta historia fue originalmente escrita por Seichou Maki y, con su permiso, traducida al español por _sadcore_.

* * *

><p><em>Clave #5: Confianza<em>

«Experiencia laboral» lo llamaban. «Trabajar de gratis» era mucho más apropiado. Durante una semana, el grupo de Ryoji tuvo que trabajar en el Wakatsu para ganar «experiencia en el mundo laboral» o algo así. Se daba por hecho que Ryoji estaba siempre abierto a nuevas aventuras, así que se lo tomó con actitud positiva, además Junpei estaba en su grupo, así que debió haber sido divertido. Exceptuando que Junpei nunca apareció, y eso hizo todo menos llevadero para Ryoji. Aunque el perezoso de Junpei no era del tipo que se saltaba eventos como aquellos, y Ryoji tuvo que fregar el suelo tras horas pensando en dónde podría estar su amigo.

No obstante, a veces su mente divagaba por otros derroteros. El viaje a Kyoto fue muy divertido, sin contar con la «ejecución» de Mitsuru. Ryoji se estremecía con el mero recuerdo, y cuando el recuerdo intentaba abrirse paso, él lo hacía retroceder con fuerza. Y francamente, había estado mucho más preocupado por lo que pudiera pensar Minako. Se puso hecha una fiera aquella noche en las termas, y ella le había ignorado completamente a él y al resto de los chicos al día siguiente, pero había estado con él diligentemente el domingo siguiente, tal y como prometieron.

Para entonces, su enfado se había enfriado, y permitió a Ryoji explicar su parte: que honestamente no esperaban que hubiera nadie tan tarde, y aquello de estar accidentalmente en las termas en el horario de las chicas fue nada más que una broma. Parecía un poco decepcionada, pero poco a poco le perdonó tras amenazarle con aquella mirada furiosa de la última vez.

—Sé que tienes una idea de lo que hacemos —había dicho, con amenazas—, y te dejaré saber que no me llaman «líder» porque sea buena dirigente. —Ryoji supo que aquello fue una forma bonita de decirlo—. Si quisiera podría machacarte.

Entonces se rió de la expresión aterrorizada de Ryoji, y aquello hizo que el chico se sintiera mejor; él también rió. Después hablaron como siempre, y Ryoji le enseñó su tesoro: un anillo que compró el última día en Kyoto como recordatorio de los momentos que había tenido. Minako sonrió y le dijo que era un _souvenir_ fantástico; una reacción reconfortante tras las bromas incesantes de Junpei sobre el objeto «cursi». Pero de pronto, la nostalgia le golpeó fuertemente, y no pudo más que manifestar sus pensamientos:

—¿Eres tú a la que he estado esperando todo este tiempo? Te conozco... siento que te conozco de hace mucho...

¿Por qué no podía recordar dónde se habían conocido? Incluso Minako le dijo que estaba segura de que se habían visto antes, pero no importa cuánto lo intentara, no podía recordarlo, y la sensación de terror y lamento volvieron. Era tan extraño; no entendía nada. ¿Qué habría de malo en acercarse a ella? ¿Por qué la idea le entristecía, aun cuando era lo que más quería hacer? ¿Por qué el lamento le hacía apartar la mirada de su sonrisa con pena? No tenía sentido.

En aquello pensaba Ryoji mientras trabajaba. Había poco que hacer sin Junpei por los alrededores, pero Ryoji estaba preocupado. Saltarse este tipo de cosas no era propio de él, pero cuando escuchó a alguien gritar «¡Iori! ¡Al fin apareces!» se volvió inmediatamente hacia la entrada, esperando felizmente la llegada de su amigo.

Pero entonces Ryoji vio la cara de Junpei, y la felicidad se disolvió en un instante.

Junpei era un tipo sin preocupaciones; le rodeaba un aire desenfadado que le hacía alguien fácil de tratar. Era lo que le gustaba de él, pero aquel aura no estaba. Se había desvanecido, como si no lo hubiera tenido nunca. Con la mirada apagaba y en blanco, sin mirar a nada, y tenían un leve matiz enrrojecido. El resultado de noches sin descanso, pero Ryoji sabía que no era a causa de las actividades del SEES. La respuesta de Junpei iba con retraso, y su voz era sosegada y triste. Parecía que había venido por obligación, pero si las circunstancias lo permitieran, preferiría estar en algún otro lugar. Era Junpei Iori, pero no era_ para nada _él. Algo no encajaba, faltaba algo, y, sinceramente, Ryoji no sabía qué decirle, pero se acercó a él igualmente. Es lo que hacían los amigos.

—Hola Junpei-kun. ¿Ha... pasado algo? —No quería preguntarle si había pasado algo _malo_. Eso sonaba muy fuerte. Era obvio que algo iba _mal _o le _molestaba_.

Se demoró para responder, pero Junpei le miró al final. —Oh, hey Ryoji. Perdona que no haya venido. —Ni siquiera respondió a la pregunta; probablemente no la escuchara.

Su supervisor se acercó a Junpei y le reprendió por faltar tantos días y empezó a enseñarle qué debería estar haciendo. Ryoji lo observó y era obvio que Junpei estaba escuchando a medias. Haría lo que le dijeran, pero sólo su mitad física. La otra mitad, la que le gustaba a Ryoji, estaba en algún otro lugar, y cuando Ryoji volvió al trabajo, se dio cuenta de que aun estando Junpei allí, seguía todo aburrido y vacío como los días en que él no había estado.

{00}

—Ha perdido a alguien querido... —dijo Minako solemnemente.

Por casualidad, o quizás el destino, Ryoji se encontró aquel día con Minako en el Chagall Café al salir del trabajo, y parecía deprimida, aunque no tanto como Junpei. Ryoji supo mirándola que definitivamente algo había ocurrido, así que la había visitado esperando hablar con ella sobre el asunto. Quería preguntarle sobre Junpei, pero ver que no estaba tan alegre como siempre fue una desilusión. Ryoji sabía que estaba preocupada por su amigo, como él.

—... ¿Ha sido Chidori-san?

Minako le miró extrañada de que conociera a Chidori, pero asintió. —Sí.

Ryoji se quedó en silencio unos momentos. Sabía cómo se sentía Junpei con respecto a Chidori, a pesar de que nunca la había visto. Lo lamentó por su amigo, incapaz de imaginar cómo habría sido para él. Pero al mismo tiempo, se sintió levemente impasivo sobre la muerte. —La gente... muere. —¿Se sentía más... familiar? No, no era eso. La muerte simplemente estaba... _ahí_. Era algo natural en la vida, como el soplar del viento—. Creo que es algo que se tiene que aceptar. —La muerte es la muerte, el inevitable final, y es inútil luchar contra ella pues no puede ser vencida. Ryoji deseó sentirse más comprensivo, lo hizo, sinceramente, pero sus sentimientos imperturbables estaban empezando a asustarle. ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan indiferente frente a una de las cosas más duras de la vida? Mas Ryoji no intento pensar en la respuesta. De alguna forma, estaba demasiado _cerca_, cerca de la verdad que él, y por alguna inexplicable razón, estaba temeroso de descubrir.

Miró a Minako, avergonzado de sí mismo. —¿Crees que soy demasiado frío? —preguntó.

Minako sacudió la cabeza. —No, creo que tienes razón —dijo, pero había algo inusual en su mirada, como si recordara algo, y sonrió con tristeza—. Pero aún así duele.

«Ya ha tenido esta conversación,» se dio cuenta Ryoji de inmediato. «Y _yo _también he tenido esta conversación antes.»

—Junpei-kun es alguien que me importa. —Se encontró diciendo—. Por eso me preocupo. Nunca lo había visto así. Me pregunto... si hay algo que pueda hacer.

Ryoji estaba seguro de que había hablado de esto, pero no recordaba dónde, cuándo, o con quién.

—Quédate a su lado —respondió Minako. Ryoji se sobresaltó, apunto de olvidar la pregunta que hizo. Ella le sonrió afectuosamente—. Que te encuentre si te necesita; muéstrale apoyo. Hazle saber que seguirás aquí mañana para que tenga algo con lo que seguir adelante y ser fuerte. —Por primera vez, por propia voluntad, ella alcanzó su mano y la tomó—. Tal como hago yo para verte cada día.

«Cuando estás en la escuela cada día... haciendo el vago con Junpei o hablando conmigo; aprecio muchísimo esos momentos. Conque sólo estés _ahí_, ya tengo algo para salir adelante mientras... hacemos lo que hacemos.»

Aquello fue lo que ella le dijo cuando le contó la verdad a medias sobre SEES. Se le encogió el corazón a Ryoji al darse cuenta de que era un pilar de soporte para ella, y le estrechó la mano. Era una persona muy cálida, y se demostraba en la calidez de sus manos; le encantaba aquello. Por un momento, se imaginó qué pasaría si Minako muriera. ¿Cómo se sentiría? La idea de sus manos enfriándose, sus alegres ojos perdiendo su entusiasmo, no ver su sonrisa nunca más... «No. No». Ryoji lo odiaría. No quería que ocurriera jamás. No _podría _ocurrir. Pero la gente muere. Lo dijo él mismo. Pero no ella, a ella no. El corazón se le inundó de temor por la mera idea, y le tomó un momento para darse cuenta de que era el mismo temor que sentía cuando quería estar cerca de ella.

El mismo temor y lamento.

Ahora comprendió por lo que estaba pasando Junpei; había dejado de ser indiferente.

—Ya veo —dijo, sonriéndole a pesar de tales ideas en su cabeza—, lo intentaré por él... y por ti.

Sensaciones inexplicables. Recuerdos inexplicables. ¿Con quién había tenido tal conversación? Minako una; él, otra. ¿Habían sido ellos dos, en aquél tiempo cuando se conocieron? —«La gente muere...» Tengo la sensación de que ya he escuchado eso antes. Espera... ¿Era algo que dije antes? —Lo había dicho; en un lugar y tiempo que no podía recordar, dijo lo mismo sobre la muerte. En este mundo, la gente muere cada día. Era tan natural como el soplar del viento, pero ya no más, porque ahora había alguien por quien se preocupaba. Ese _alguien _a quien se lo mencionó por primera vez también estaba triste por tener tan reciente la muerte, y ese _alguien _era... —Creo que también fue una persona muy querida para mí...

_«Mi querida...»_

{00}

Los días pasaban, se asistía a clase, y la vida parecía seguir impasible con respecto a las personas, pero dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo, y poco a poco, Junpei fue volviendo a su forma de ser. Como dijera Minako, Ryoji se había mantenido al lado de su amigo, actuando tan natural como pudo sin parecer insensible y paciente mientras el intervalo de respuesta de Junpei fue en descenso poco a poco. En un principio fue difícil, intentando conversar con alguien que no escuchaba siquiera, pero Ryoji persistió, y le alegró el saber que sus esfuerzos habían sido recompensados con una sonrisa de su herido amigo. El progeso fue lento, pero al fin y al cabo, progreso era, y se notaba que Junpei lo apreciaba. De vez en cuando, Ryoji compartía miradas con Minako mientras hablaba con Junpei, y ella le enviaba sonrisas reconfortantes y alegres. «Sí, esto es lo que hacen los amigos.»

Un domingo por la tarde, Ryoji paseaba a solas por el centro comercial Paulownia, pensando en las cosas que le habían ocurrido recientemente. Tantas cosas extrañas e inusuales: Minako como líder de SEES, el raro vínculo que compartían, la sucesión de sensaciones de terror y pesar, recuerdos que no podía ubicar, y la pérdida de Chidori. Al principio no parecían estar conectados; la muerte de Chidori no parecía relacionada para nada con SEES, pero por la forma en la que Minako y Junpei no le daban detalle alguno, empezó a sentir que tal vez sí que estaba relacionado. Ryoji pensaba muchas veces que descubrir algo más sobre SEES le proporcionaría las respuestas que ansiaba, pero entonces sentía el temor y pesar, y sería vencido por la premonición de que estar cerca de la verdad sólo le traería dolor, no sólo a él, si no también a Minako, a Junpei, y a todos sus nuevos amigos, y no quería que ocurriese aquello. Era un círculo vicioso, pero Ryoji temía romperlo. Desde un punto de vista exterior, no era gran cosa, pero para Ryoji romperlo sería como abrir la caja de Pandora. ¿Cómo era aquel mito? Hablaron de él una vez en clase; Pandora abrió la caja, y todos los males de la humanidad escaparon, pero cuando cerró la tapa, la esperanza quedó atrapada dentro. «Atrapado para siempre hasta el fin de la humanidad...»

¿Excéntrico? Puede. Pero así se sentía Ryoji.

Siguió caminando ociosamente pasando el Game Center. Estaba tan ruidoso como siempre, y junto con las alegres melodías de todos los videojuegos, las voces de todos los jugadores, jóvenes y adultos, flotaban por el lugar en una ola de entretenimiento y dicha. Pero dos voces se quedaron clavadas en Ryoji, dos voces muy familiares.

—¿Pero qué...? ¿Cómo has hecho eso?

—Con habilidad, chaval, pura habilidad.

—¡Vale, pero después de esta pelea vamos a pasarnos juntos la _dungeon_!

—Lo que tú digas.

Eran las voces de Junpei y Minako. Ryoji se detuvo frente al Game Center y miró dentro. Pudo ver a sus dos amigos probando el juego nuevo; el que mencionó Junpei que se _moría por jugar _antes del fallecimiento de Chidori. Ryoji no se acordaba del título, pero usaba sensores de movimiento junto a un mando para simular que usabas un arma en un mundo de ficción RPG, luchando contra monstruos (o contra tus compañeros) para salvar el mundo, justo como cualquier otro videojuego. Los tres habían escuchado muy buenas críticas sobre el juego. La simulación del mando en tu mano era tan exacta que la gente olvidaba que estaban usando un mero periférico, y una vez lo probabas, te enganchaba.

Ryoji sonreía mientras miraba a sus amigos jugar. El aura desenfadado emanaba de Junpei de nuevo; parecía ser el de siempre. Eso estaba bien. Genial, incluso, y Ryoji dio un paso hacia atrás para saludarlos antes de que una voz a su espalda lo detuviera con un pie en el aire.

—¡Ryoji-kun! ¡Qué coincidencia!

—Mikako-san... —Una de las _fans _de Ryoji, particularmente la que dijo que a Minako se le estaba subiendo la popularidad a la cabeza, estaba justo tras él, y por un momento no la reconoció ya que no llevaba su uniforme escolar, pero Ryoji le sonrió igualmente; era lo correcto—. Sí, qué coincidencia.

—¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Estás solo? —preguntó.

—Pues, _mmm_... —Ryoji no sabía qué decirle. Antes, el _cliché, _las frases de novela romántica habrían aparecido instintivamente, pero ahora... ahora no había nada. Lo dejó perplejo, pero más tarde se daría cuenta de que no eran las cosas que quería decir sinceramente, no a _ella _al menos.

—Si estás solo, puedes venirte con nosotras. Mis amigas se van a pasar un momento por Tower Records.

Ryoji aún podía escuchar las voces de Minako y Junpei que venían del Game Center.

—¡Mierda! ¡Me han dado lo mío!

—Había un botiquín en el rincón que acabamos de pasar. Cógelo; los retendré.

—Entendido, líder.

—Deja de llamarme así, no estamos en Tartarus.

Parecía que estaban en el modo de dos jugadores, como Junpei quería. Parecía divertido, y Ryoji quería unirse a ellos, pero había un chica frente a él, esperando pacientemente una respuesta. ¿Cuánto hacía que no salía con sus _fans_? Desde la vez que le enseñaron el nuevo café (aquel que ni siquiera recordaba dónde estaba), un día mucho más memorable para él por que Minako llegó al instituto exhausta. Parecía que habían pasado años. Pero pensó en Minako y en lo cercanos que se habían vuelto desde aquel día. Estar con ella era mucho más divertido, mucho más _correcto_, que estar con sus _fans_. Aunque sus nombres fueran parecidos y ambas fueran buenas chicas, no era lo mismo con Mikako. Junpei lo había llamado mujeriego una vez, pero aquello no era cierto. Ryoji odiaba rechazar a la gente, especialmente a las chicas. No le gustaba entristecer a los demás, incluso aunque fuera una negativa amable; así era él.

«Eres muy amable, Ryoji. Y sincero. Eso lo sé, y es lo que más me gusta de ti».

—Perdona, Mikako-san, pero he quedado con alguien. —Señaló el Game Center.

Puso morritos. —¡Oh, Ryoji-kun! ¡Ya no quedas con nosotras!

—Lo siento. —Fue todo lo que dijo. Sin _clichés_, ni palabras bonitas. Simplemente una negación honesta, y no se arrepintió más tarde. Después de todo, iba a ver a sus amigos, así que la dejó allí y entró. Sin distraerse con el ruido y el movimiento, Ryoji fue directamente a la máquina que estaban jugando Junpei y Minako. Se mantuvo en silencio, pensando si sería mejor avisarlos cuando dejaran de jugar. Lejos de estropearles la partida. Así que Ryoji se quedó detrás de ellos con las manos en los bosillos, viéndoles tranquilamente.

Minako y Junpei iban a pasarse otra _dungeon _llena de monstruos grotescos. El juego se llamaba el _Camino del héroe_, y era increíble («Otra obra maestra de la compañí Globe,» le había dicho Junpei.); Game Center tenía cuatro unidades, cada par de espaldas al otro, los jugadores podían elegir jugar juntos o individualmente, y podían usar el mando para simular casi cualquier arma. Junpei escogió una espada (aunque la sostenía como un bate de béisbol) mientras que Minako tenía una hoja _naginata_. A Ryoji le recordó la conversación que escuchó a hurtadillas cuando Minako fue a la tienda de armas. Ella quiso una _naginata _y Junpei había pedido una espada. Y por el comportamiento tan serio que tenían con respecto el juego, era como tomárselo tan en serio como las actividades del SEES (fuera lo que fuera aquello). Rebanaban monstruos a izquierda y derecha, asegurándose de que cubrían los flancos. Y de vez en cuando, Junpei acataba órdenes de Minako, siempre respondiendo «Sí, líder». Para ellos, aunque sólo fuera un juego, lo trataban como si fuera una importancia de vida o muerte, y el trabajo en equipo fue increíble. Ambos tenían su papel en las batallas, y aquello le hizo pensar a Ryoji que sabían mucho en este tipo de combates.

«Deja de llamarme así, no estamos en Tartarus.»

Tartarus... ¿Qué es eso? Le resultaba familiar.

—Muy bien, hemos llegado al jefe final. —Junpei suspiró, simulando cansancio tras el largo avance de la mazmorra.

—Nosotros podemos —dijo Minako—. Los hemos visto peores.

Junpei y Minako estaban tomándose el mundo fantástico muy seriamente, pero Ryoji no pensó que fuera extraño. De hecho, estaba fascinado. Había una mirada diferente en sus ojos cuando miraron al jefe de la mazmorra, con las armas frente a ellos, listos para atacar. Decididos, con fuerza interior, y una madurez que rara vez había visto en nadie, mucho menos en gente de su edad. Lo había sentido cuando vio a Ken Amada por primera vez: el aura y la madurez de una persona forzada a crecer. Eso fue lo que sintió con sus dos amigos, y nunca los había visto actuar de aquella forma. Se les veía fuertes y maduros; Ryoji respetó aquello.

Pero Minako, la determinación que la rodeaba era realmente hermosa. Era tan distinta de su aura alegre de siempre, demostrando que incluso una chica tan despreocupada como ella podía ser seria. Un fuego ardió tras su mirada, irradiaba sensación de líder, mantuvo su _naginata_ en posición, y cuando el jefe final atacó, balanceó su mando con precisión y habilidad; había tenido mucha práctica. No había temor en sus ojos, sin duda, ni siquiera incredulidad sobre lo serio que se tomaba un simple videojuego. Para ella y Junpei, podría ser también real. Era una visión extraña, algo que pasaría si la luna fuera azul (o verde, con oscuras calles, ataúdes, y sangre en el suelo), y Ryoji se alegró de permanecer en silencio; odiaría romper tal atmósfera.

«Esto es lo más cerca que voy a estar de las actividades del SEES» pensó.

Al menos, el jefe había sido derrotado, los dos chocaron los cinco en celebración. Como desviaron la atención del juego, se fijaron al fin en Ryoji, y en ese momento, la atmósfera de aspecto serio se desvaneció, reemplazada por el aura normal de ambos, y le sonrieron alegremente.

—Hey Ryoji —dijo Junpei felizmente.

—¿Cuánto hace que estás ahí? —preguntó Minako.

—Lo suficiente para ver que os lo tomáis muy en serio —dijo Ryoji riendo. Se fue para la máquina que estaba en la otra cara de la de Minako—. ¿Os importa si me uno?

Junpei puso sus pulgares arriba. —Por supuesto. Mientras más mejor.

Ryoji sonrió y metió algunas monedas. —Os lo advierto, soy un novato.

—No pasa nada —dijo Minako, y ella y Junpei pusieron espalda con espalda, sosteniendo los mandos como los actores de una película de acción y sonriendo como tontos—. Somos unos expertos.

Esperaron pacientes a Ryoji mientras elegía su arma. Ryoji sólo había jugado una vez al juego, pero un arma le llamó la atención: el mandoble. En el juego, era mucho más largo que una espada normal —ciertamente mucho más largo que el arma a dos manos que usaba Junpei— y un poco incoveniente de usar cuando había compañeros alrededor, pero tenía algo que le era familiar. Era diferente de la familiaridad que sintió cuando vio a Minako, y mucho más peligrosa, una familiaridad morbosa. No le gustó lo que sintió, pero no pudo elegir otro. «No es la guadaña,» pensó Ryoji «éste es el arma que usaría la muerte.»

—¿Listo?

—Sí.

El juego comenzó, y ahora Ryoji era parte del equipo. Miró hacia Junpei y Minako. La mirada seria en sus miradas volvió; el juego era ahora importante, era real. Ryoji quería corregir el pensamiento de antes. _Esto _era lo más cerca que estaría del SEES. Los tres juntos exploraron la siguiente fase, destruyendo la siguiente colección interminable de monstruos y dejando tras ellos un rastro de cuerpos deshechos. Tal como dijo, Ryoji era un novato en el juego, pero aún así era obvio cómo su habilidad en combate empalidecía en comparación con la de sus amigos. Ryoji se había preguntado si sería un lastre, pero a pesar de todo, consiguieron llegar al jefe final.

—¡Mierda, estoy en las últimas de nuevo! —gruñó Junpei.

—Yo te ayudo —dijo Ryoji, y su avatar se dirigió hacia el de Junpei.

Pero dos voces lo llamaron a la vez. —¡No!

Ryoji se detuvo. El jefe miró amenazantes a los tres avatares que los representaban a él y a sus amigos, el avatar de Junpei estaba arrodillado, y su barra de salud en la parte superior de la pantalla estaba peligrosamente baja. —¡Pero Junpei necesita ayuda!

—¡Yo me encargo! ¡Tú ayuda a Minako con el jefe! —Los ojos de Junpei seguían serios.

—Pero...

—Escucha, Ryoji. —Minako le dio un tajo al jefe final, quitándole bastante salud. Su expresión serena era tan seria como la de Junpei—. Trabajar en equipo no es hacer de niñera mientras vas a trancas y barrancas. Trata de la confianza. De confiar en la habilidad de tus compañeros de que saben cuidar de sí mismos... —Su avatar caminó despacio, sin perder de vista al jefe, hasta cubrir a Junpei—, ... y que sepan que les cubres las espaldas si necesitan descansar.

Atacó al jefe de nuevo, y Ryoji se quedó sin palabras; su avatar no tenía expresión. La seriedad de Junpei se fue por un momento, y sonrió alentador a Ryoji—. Puedo curarme yo mismo, tío. Tú sigue ayudando a Minako. —Entonces bajó la voz, casi un susurro, y Ryoji tuvo que leerle los labios para ver qué le decía su amigo. «Protégela».

En su mente, Ryoji seguía diciéndose que aquello era sólo un juego, pero la atmósfera que Minako y Junpei crearon hizo a Ryoji sentir que era real, y ahora lo comprendió. Así era cómo actuaba SEES. Así era cómo el SEES se mantenía a salvo mientras luchaba. Absoluta confianza, un vínculo que no podía ser destruido, un vínculo tan fuerte que les permitía combatir, aunque fueran contra cosas de los rincones más oscuros de sus pesadillas. Eran un equipo, un _verdadero _equipo, y nada podría debilitar la fe que tenían unos con otros.

«Protégela.»

Y en ese momento, en aquella atmósfera seria entorno a un mero juego arcade, Ryoji sintió que tal vez _él _fuera parte del equipo también. Si mirara, también vería el brazalete de SEES en su brazo.

Su avatar se situó al lado de Minako, sosteniendo su mandoble en posición ofensiva. —Eso puedo hacerlo.

{00}

Todos había escuchado que el _Camino del héroe _era muy adictivo, pero no sabían cuánto hasta que Minako decidió mirar en su cartera. Los tres habían gastado mucho dinero jugando —y llegando hasta el final, lo que fue una gran satisfacción— y ahora que sus estómagos se quejaban, nada en Paulownia entraba en el presupuesto, ni siquiera si juntaban lo que les quedaba. Así que se marcharon del Game Center y caminaron hasta el centro comercial Iwatodai, donde usaron lo poco que les quedaban en comprar _takoyaki_. Se sentaron en un banco cercano al puesto de _takoyaki_, cada uno con dos palitos en las manos —tras un largo día de _dungeon _avanzando y peleando con monstruos; otro día en la vida de SEES.

—Jugáis fenomenal a ese juego —dijo Ryoji—. Acaba de salir y ya nos lo hemos pasado.

—Bueno, se podría decir que teníamos práctica —dijo Junpei con una sonrisilla, y le dio un manotazo a Minako en la espalda, orgulloso, haciendo que la pobre chica se atragantara con su _takoyaki_—. Claro que no podríamos haberlo conseguido sin las órdenes de Minako-chan.

Minako estaba sentada entre los dos chicos. Tosió y rió un poco mientras apartaba la mano de Junpei. —Venga ya, tampoco he hecho tanto...

—Tiene razón, Minako-chan —añadió Ryoji, sonriéndole alegremente—. Sabías exactamente qué hacer, como una verdadera líder. «Como te llaman en Tartarus.»

Minako miró por el rabillo a Ryoji, preguntándose por un segundo cuánto sabría. Ryoji sólo le sonrió. Un intercambio silencioso de información; sí, Ryoji lo sabía, y ella lo aceptó volviendo a su actitud risueña. —Bueno, sí que _soy_ bastante guay, pero daos algún crédito también, chicos. —Sonrió—. Sin vosotros dos no tengo a quién mandonear.

—¡Oye, no te creas la mejor ahora después de la charlita!

Rieron.

—Mecachis —dijo Junpei, levantándose. Sólo había mordido un _takoyaki_—. Olvidé pedir la salsa extra. Ahora mismo vuelvo. —Se dirigió al puesto de _takoyaki_, pero mientras pasaba frente a Ryoji, dijo en susurros—: No hagas nada que yo no haría. —Y se marchó, riendo para sí mismo.

Minako se quedó mirando la espalda de Junpei. —¿De qué iba eso?

Ryoji intentó parar de reír. —No lo sé. Murmura demasiado, así que no le he escuchado.

—... Sabes, Ryoji —dijo Minako, cambiando de tema, gracias a Dios—, para ser un novato, te has defendido bien con el mandoble.

Se rascó la parte trasera del cuello con timidez. —No mucho. A veces olvido que hay gente a mi alrededor cuando la uso.

Ella rió. —Sí, casi me matas un par de veces en la fase final.

«No digas eso...»

De repente, sin previo aviso, Ryoji tuvo una imagen mental poco usual. Se imaginó como un monstruo enorme —muy similar al jefe final del juego que habían jugado— mirando hacia un grupo de jugadores, los héroes, todos ellos conocidos de la residencia. Los miembros del SEES, y Minako al lado de ellos como su líder en una lucha contra Ryoji. Un mandoble, incluso más largo que en el juego, estaba en su mano, y apuntaba hacia sus amigos.

«No digas nada que pueda volverse realidad...»

Este monstruo en el que se había convertido Ryoji pretendía matarlos, golpear a sus amigos con su espada. En la mente del monstruo, en _su _mente, tenía que luchar contra ellos, y no importaría matarlos, porque morirían sin importar qué.

Ni siquiera Minako.

«Sé feliz...»

—¡Oh, mi querida Minako-chan, me haces daño con tu sarcasmo!

Seguramente ella no se habría dado cuenta de que había dicho algo que hirió a Ryoji, y no la culpó por ello. Extrañas e inexplicables visiones le ocurrían últimamente con frecuencia. Pero no quería que aquellas imágenes lo interrumpieran estando con ella, así que se recuperó con una contestación alegre, esperando hacerla reír. Pero no funcionó. Todo lo que obtuvo fue una mirada pensativa, una que reconoció fácilmente: la nostalgia.

—¿Minako-chan? ¿He dicho... algo raro?

Parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza. —No, claro que no. Es sólo... lo que has dicho me ha recordado a alguien que conocía.

Ryoji sintió de repente cómo se le aceleraba el corazón. ¿Era éste? ¿El momento en el que se reconocerían? ¿El momento en el que la nostalgia tendría explicación? —¿A quién?

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —Soltó una risita—. Es una tontería

¿Se atrevería a acercarse tanto a la verdad? ¿Había siquiera una verdad que descubrir? ¿Arriesgaría romper su rutina y abrir lo que le parecía a él la caja de Pandora? (Y atrapar la esperanza cuando la cerrara.) Considerando la situación, era como que la fe le diera una oportunidad para conseguir la respuesta, y en el fondo de su corazón, Ryoji sabía que obtendría la verdad, la quisiera o no. Es inútil luchar contra el inevitable fin. «¿Pero de dónde vienen estas premoniciones?» La miró seriamente. —Sí, quiero saberlo.

Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos. Minako parecía reacia a contestarle, pero cedió, suspirando levemente antes de mirar hacia el cielo mientras reunía los recuerdos de la persona que le recordaba a Ryoji. —Era un chico muy extraño, misterioso. Parecía de la edad de Ken-kun, y siempre vestía a rayas. —Ryoji notó que le miraba los tirantes de reojo—. Lo conocí cuando vine a Iwatodai, y de vez en cuando nos encontrábamos por la noche. A veces sólo hablábamos, pero también me advertía del peligro que se acercaba.

«Peligro... Como un monstruo bajo la luna llena.»

Minako se giró y sonrió a Ryoji. —Su nombre era _Pharos_, y siempre me llamaba «querida». Creo que lo decía porque fui la primera amiga que tuvo.

Pharos. No era la primera vez que Ryoji escuchaba ese nombre. Hace milenios parecía hace milenios, cuando Ryoji despertó a Minako para darle el pan de _curry_, ella lo había llamado «Pharos» cuando despertó. Pensó que era a causa de un sueño, pero no. Llamarla «querida» no era lo único que le recordaba a él; Al _propio Ryoji _ella le recordaba a Pharos.

¿Era ése el vínculo que ambos compartían?

_«Incluso si hoy fuera el final, el vínculo entre nosotros jamás podrá romperse.»_

—Hace un mes apróximadamente, dijo que sabía cuál era su papel, y fue la última vez que nos vimos... —«Hace un mes fue cuando vine al Gekkoukan.»—. Y... —Miró a los ojos a Ryoji y se señaló por encima de la mejilla izquierda—, tenía la misma marca de nacimiento que tú.

Ryoji se tocó la marca. Un pequeño lunar bajo su ojo; siempre había estado ahí. Desde que nació. Era extraño que fuera igual que el del misterioso Pharos. Supuso que tenían mucho en común ya que Minako los relacionaba. ¿Debía entristecerse Ryoji porque la nostalgia de Minako era por alguien que ella conocía? No, no fue así. Lo que tenían era mucho más que eso. Lo que tenían era...

_«Mi querida...»_

Minako puso risueña un dedo en sus labios. —No le he contado a nadie sobre Pharos, es un secreto, ¿vale?

Ryoji le sonrió. Le confió un secreto que no había compartido con nadie más. —Vale.

Se olvidaron de los palitos de _takoyaki _y se enfriaron. Finalmente, tras la larga y seria conversación, se acordaron de la comida y rieron juntos por el descuido. La atmósfera seria había desaparecido, reemplazada por la felicidad justo a tiempo para la vuelta de Junpei.

—Jobar, la mujer es más terca que una mula. He tenido que echárselo en cara para que me diera mi salsa. —Se detuvo cuando vio a Ryoji y a Minako sonreír—. ¿Qué? ¿Me he perdido algo guay? —preguntó, lanzándole una sonrisilla a Ryoji.

—No mucho —dijo Minako, y miró la hora en su reloj—. Caramba, tengo que irme. Le prometí a Fuuka que la ayudaría a preparar la cena. —Se comió rápidamente el resto de su _takoyaki _y se levantó, sonriendo a los muchachos—. Perdón por salir corriendo así, chicos. ¡Nos vemos luego! —Y se marchó dando saltitos con cada paso. La alegría le iba muy bien. «La mirada fría y sin vida no.»

—... Junpei-kun.

Junpei tenía la boca llena de comida. —¿Quó?

—¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste qué me gustaba de Minako-chan? Creo que ya puedo responderte. —A Ryoji se le olvidó de nuevo por completo el _takoyaki _que sostenía—. A veces le digo cosas raras, pero nunca se ríe. Simplemente las acepta sin preguntar y me dice algo que me hace sentir que no estoy loco... —Miró el camino por donde se había marchado Minako, y en aquel momento ella era una simple silueta en la distancia—. Aunque esas locuras puedan molestarla... —Sí, ya tenía su respuesta—: Lo que adoro de ella es su buen corazón.

Él _adoraba _su buen corazón, no le «gustaba». Lo adoraba. Minako le había dicho que era amable y sincero, pero ella era aún más bondadosa. Eso es lo que era; no importaba con quién estuviera, no importaba si estaba alegre o seria, su bondad siempre estaba presente. Aquella debía ser la causa de que sus palabras bonitas le hicieran sentir culpable; su bondad no lo merecía. Él podía ser siempre honesto y sincero con ella; le gustaba quién era cuando estaba cerca de ella. No un ídolo, si no un amigo. Un amigo muy querido. Un amigo que la amaba y la valoraba profundamente.

Eso era. El ciclo se había interrumpido, acababa de atrapar el primer destello de la verdad, y la caja de Pandora se había abierto con un crujido. El terror y el lamento ya no eran parte de su imaginación; eran reales. Algo nuevo comenzó: el principio del final. Se acercaba, y Ryoji ya no tuvo el poder de detenerlo. Había tenido esta sensación todo el tiempo; las cosas extrañas que le decía a Minako, iban a volver en una forma que la lastimaría. Recordó su visión, el monstruo mirándola con una larga espada y la intención de matarla, y es inútil luchar contra ello pues no podía ser derrotado; no puedes detener el soplo del viento. Es innato... e imparable.

«Antes del inevitable fin...»

—Voy a decirle cómo me siento.


	7. Conclusión: Verdad

SMT: Persona 3 Portable © Atlus

Esta historia fue originalmente escrita por Seichou Maki y, con su permiso, traducida al español por _sadcore_.

* * *

><p><em>Conclusión: Verdad<em>

El principio del final.

Qué frase más oximorónica, y sin embargo hay mucho significado tras ella. Estaba la sensación de «comienzo», empujándote a hacer lo que debías, pero también estaba la sensación de «fin», recordándote urgentemente de que llegaba la hora. Ryoji sentía el «fin» más fuerte que el «comienzo», como si estuviera viviendo un tiempo prestado. Los momentos de paz se acabarían pronto, y tenía que apresurarse para lo que necesitaba hacer: Tenía que decirle a Minako cómo se sentía.

Así que la llamó el domingo siguiente, preguntándole si estaba libre. Lo estaba, y juntos se colaron en el instituto y fueron al tejado. Con el edificio frecuentemente ruidoso tranquilo, para variar, la atmósfera era mucho más relajada de lo normal, y como estaban tan elevados —tanto que podían vislumbrar el mar a lo lejos— era como estar en la cima del mundo. El sol brillaba, la brisa fluía suavemente a través del pelo, y todo lo que importaba, el mundo podría componerse en sólo ellos dos. Sin más interrupciones, sin más dudas que nublasen el juicio. Todo lo que quedaba era la verdad.

La «verdad» era el principio. El «fin» era...

«Tristeza...»

—Cuando estoy solo... no me siento bien. —A solas, tenía mucho tiempo para pensar—. Pensar en ti... me asusta. —Pensar tanto que la lastimaría—. El hecho de que el mañana llegue... me asusta. Pero no se me ocurre porqué.

El mañana estaba mucho más cerca del «fin», más cerca de la tristeza, la tristeza que _él _iba a traer. Lo que no comprendía Ryoji era que estaba muy seguro de que se desplazaban hacia una ruta desesperada hacia el dolor. ¿Habría alguna diferencia si le contara sus sentimientos a ella? ¿Alteraría algo saber la «verdad»?

—Y-yo.. yo soy...

¿Quién era él? ¿El que traería dolor a la chica que amaba?

—Eres Ryoji.

Ryoji la miró. Minako lo observó detenidamente, su mirada constante con los de él. Como siempre, las cosas raras que él dijo no la asustaron. Lo escuchó todo, prestando atención, intentanto encontrar la mejor respuesta que podía dar, _su _«verdad». Su buen corazón; ¿cómo podía provocarle tristeza? Quiso alejarse. Quería salvar el buen corazón que tanto amaba. Como cuando veía su rostro sonriente, el temor lo hacía querer apartar la mirada de vergüenza. Pero no podía. Su bondad era tan atrayente, tan tentadora, como si ofreciera algún tipo de redención por el pecado que estaba apunto de cometer.

Ryoji rió un poco. —Escucharte decir mi nombre es maravilloso... —No sólo maravilloso, si no... _real_—. Gracias...

Minako le devolvió la sonrisa, pero se quedó en silencio. Sabía que él tenía más que decir.

—No... no quiero perderte. —Ésa era la «verdad» de Ryoji. Sus sentimientos; lo que más quería decir—. Porque eres importante para mí... probablemente por eso esté asustado.

La premonición del «fin» siempre hacía que el tiempo pareciera pasar demasiado rápido, marchando siempre sin preocuparse por aquellos que lo vivían, sin preocuparse por quien viviera o muriera. Y Ryoji no pudo hacer nada. El tiempo se acababa.

—Tú eres... la única que está ahí por mí. La única a la que quiero. Por favor, quédate conmigo.

Lo dijo, sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Sus «verdaderos» sentimientos, incluso los que no le gustaban. «Quédate conmigo,» había dicho. No un «te quiero» o «sal conmigo». Aquello sugería un acuerdo a largo plazo. «Quédate conmigo» era temporal, sugería que le seguía un «hasta», indicando que poco a poco, ella dejaría de estar a su lado. Mucho más apropiado para el «fin» que él sentía que se acercaba.

Quizás no fuera la confesión ideal, pero Ryoji fue sincero. A Minako le gustaba eso de él.

Ryoji no pudo mirarla a los ojos mientras se confesaba. ¿Cómo podría, conociendo las consecuencias de lo que pedía, que cualquier asociación con él desembocaría en tristeza y dolor? Pero su buen corazón... la redención que parecía ofrecer... La calidez cubrió sus manos, y por un momento pensó que su cálido corazón se manifestaba, pero se miró las manos y vio sus dedos entrelazados con los de Minako. De nuevo, ella le sonrió, y por su mirada, Ryoji supo que ella sabía en qué se estaba metiendo. Ella también podía sentir el «fin».

—Está bien.

—Minako-chan... —Ella lo sabía. Tal vez supiera todo, y aún así aceptó—. Gracias. —A pesar de los pensamientos sombríos que reinaban en su mente mientras se confesaba a la chica que amaba, Ryoji pudo encontrar la suficiente felicidad en él para sonreir—. Para mí eres la persona más valiosa en el mundo... Más valiosa que mi propia vida.

Nunca separaron sus manos, y volvieron a mirar hacia el océano. Los destellos eran diferentes a los del río en Kyoto, pero aún así era hermoso. Puede que incluso más hermoso que antes, pero Ryoji ya sabía la razón de aquello.

—¿Por qué duele ver cosas tan maravillosas?

La belleza es siempre mucho más conmovedora cuando sabes que no va a durar para siempre.

{00}

—Así que, ¿de veras se lo dijiste?

—Sí...

—Entonces es... ¿oficial?

—Sí...

Aparentemente, las visitas en la residencia iban contra las reglas, pero como Mitsuru dijo que no importaba, a nadie pareció molestarle la presencia de Ryoji. Además, no iba a molestar a nadie. Minako no se encontraba en casa por el club de deportes, pero fue Junpei el que lo había invitado en primer lugar. Y tal vez fuera bueno que Minako no estuviera; Junpei tenía tantas preguntas sobre cómo se había confesado Ryoji que casi habían olvidado que la intención original era jugar juntos a_ Innocent Sin_. Por supuesto, jugaron un poco, y a Ryoji le alegró que su amigo fuera tan curioso. Era una prueba más de que Junpei volvía a ser el que era.

Junpei rió. —Tengo que reconocerte el esfuerzo, Ryoji, empezaba a pensar que esa chica estaría soltera para siempre. —Se inclinó hacia atrás y miró el reloj. Era casi de noche, pero por alguna razón Ryoji pensó que Junpei no estaba mirando la hora. No la actual, al menos—. En serio, me preocupaba que estuviéramos dependiendo tanto de ella que no la dejáramos tener vida propia...

_«Deja de llamarme así, no estamos en Tartarus.»_

Ryoji lo observó detenidamente. —¿Hablas de SEES?

Junpei giró tan rápido la cabeza que casi se le cayó la gorra, pero estaba tan estupefacto que no se dio cuenta. Ryoji rió con la reacción tan lógica de su amigo, y entonces Junpei también rió. —¿Conque lo sabes, eh? ¿Te lo ha contado Minako?

—La verdad es que no, yo mismo me di cuenta poco a poco. Minako-chan sólo me dijo que era peligroso.

Junpei se puso bien la gorra, sonriendo para sí mismo. —Cierto... recuerdo que preguntabas mucho. Siempre me cagaba de miedo porque Minako nunca estaba cerca para sacarme del apuro. Es buena cubriendo historias.

Ryoji rió para sí mismo. —En realidad, tu nerviosismo era un descaro, Junpei-kun.

Junpei también se carcajeó y se inclinó hacia atrás. —Caray, será mejor que trabaje en eso. —Sus ojos vagaron de nuevo hacia el reloj, y esta vez miró la hora de verdad. Mitsuru dijo que podían ir visitantes durante el día, pero no por la noche; Ryoji tendría que irse pronto—. ¿Una más al _Innocent Sin _antes de que te vayas?

—Claro.

—Venga, voy a traer algo para beber. Espera aquí.

Se levantó y salió rápidamente de la habitación. Ryoji se quedó donde estaba: justo en el centro de la desordenada habitación de Junpei. Miró a su alrededor, admirando la decoración tan a juego con la personalidad de Junpei. Siempre le había sorprendido que cada estudiante tuviera su propia habitación en la residencia. Que él supiera, la mayoría de estudiantes que se alojaban en residencias tenían compañeros de habitación, pero no en SEES. «Ventajas de estar en el club,» bromeó. Por supuesto, él había visitado a Junpei en muchas otras ocasiones, y ya tenía una idea de dónde estaba todo. Y naturalmente, jamás había subido a la tercera planta, donde estaban ubicadas las habitaciones de las chicas. «Me pregunto cómo será la habitación de Minako-chan...»

Ignorando su sensatez, e ignorando la petición de Junpei de esperar, Ryoji se levantó y salió de la habitación. Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba a medio camino del tercer piso. Estaba silencioso, todos estaban en las plantas inferiores, sus pies parecían moverse solos, y no había nadie para detenerlo. En un suspiro, llegó a la tercera planta, y mirando hacia el pasillo, su mirada, inmediatamente, se posó en la puerta más alejada de la derecha. Algo lo había atraído hacia allí.

«En algún lugar de esta residencia... hay una habitación que conozco muy bien...»

La nostalgia lo había llevado hacia allí.

Conocía el momento de estar de pie frente a la puerta. No había estado allá arriba nunca, nadie le había dicho nada, y no había placa alguna en la puerta, pero supo al instante que aquella era la habitación de Minako.

_«Lo conocí cuando vine a Iwatodai, y de vez en cuando nos encontrábamos por la noche. A veces sólo hablábamos, pero también me advertía del peligro que se acercaba»._

Dirigió su mano hacia el picaporte, con suma lentitud, como en un sueño.

_«Mi querida...»_

—Mi querida...

—¡Ryoji! ¿Qué haces aquí arriba?

Ryoji sintió que le atravesaba un rayo, devolviéndole a la realidad. En su sorpresa, había retrocedido un par de pasos; se dio cuenta de que estaba en una situación incómoda, y según quién lo hubiera encontrado, podría estar en serios problemas. Se giró, y vio la cabeza de Junpei asomar por las escaleras, mirándolo desde lejos. Al principio parecía confundido, pero luego vio la puerta en la que estaba Ryoji, y comenzó a sonreir maliciosamente.

—¿No querrás deshacerte de mí, no? —Junpei estaba en el rellano, aún sonriendo—. Tranquilízate, Ryoji, seguro que llega antes de que te marches.

—N-no, eso no es... lo que... —¿Cómo explicaría aquello?

Al final, Junpei estalló en carcajadas. —Es coña, tío. No pasa nada, ya entiendo. —Agitó la cabeza y suspiró, intentando calmarse—. Aunque, en serio, deberíamos irnos de aquí antes de que Mitsuru nos pille. No creo que pueda sobrevivir a otra ejecución.

Ambos se estremecieron y echaron a correr escaleras abajo tan rápido como pudieron.

{00}

—Vaya, bienvenida, Minako-chan —dijo Fuuka—. Llegas tarde. Ryoji-kun está apunto de irse.

Qué mala suerte. Pues claro que llegaría a casa cuando se tuviera que ir. Acababa de bajar las escaleras para despedirse cuando la puerta principal se abrió y entró Minako. Exhibió su usual sonrisa a cada uno de sus amigos, pero pestañeó de incredulidad cuando vio a Ryoji entre ellos. Él sonrió con su expresión sorprendida. Se la vio muy linda.

—¡Minako-chan! Bienvenida a casa. Qué lástima que no estuvieras aquí. Esperaba encontrarte.

Minako soltó sus bártulos escolares y se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo como siempre lo hacía. No parecía cansada, pero Ryoji se preguntaba por qué habría llegado tan tarde. ¿Tal vez a causa del club deportivo? —Bueno, si hubiera sabido que estabas aquí, me habría dado prisa por volver. —Estaba burlándose de él, por supuesto, pero Ryoji sabía que le decía la verdad. Él habría hecho lo mismo.

—_Jaja_, ¿en serio? —Miró hacia el reloj—. Lo siento, pero tengo que irme ya... Volveré para verte de nuevo.

Por un momento, Ryoji se preguntó cuánta gente sabría sobre su relación. Él sólo se lo había dicho a Junpei, pero no tenía idea si Minako le había contado a alguien más. ¿Sería apropiado actuar como enamorados? ¿O debería ir a lo seguro en caso de que Minako quisiera mantenerlo en secreto? Tal vez aquello fuera lo mejor, al menos por ahora. Lo que él quería de ella en aquel momento no era algo que quisiera compartir con extraños, lo supieran o no.

Caminó hacia la puerta, acercándose a Minako. Pero antes de pasarla por completo, se aproximó a ella y en voz baja susurró: —¿Puedo ir a tu habitación la próxima vez? Lo espero con ganas... —Sin esperar una respuesta, se irguió y continuó hacia la puerta, soltando un último «Nos vemos» antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras él.

Le alegró el tener su bufanda amarilla, marca de la casa, por el nocturno frío aire invernal y, por unos segundos, Ryoji se quedó en lo alto de las escaleras de la residencia, esperando a que su cuerpo se acostumbrara al cambio de temperatura escuchando las voces de sus amigos.

—Minako-chan... —escuchó de Fuuka—, ¿te encuentras bien? Tienes la cara un poco roja...

A Ryoji se le escapó una risita antes de que pudiera parar, pero se tapó la boca para contenerse. Qué adorable, se podía imaginar a Minako sonrojándose mientras consideraba lo que le acababa de decir.

—E-es el frío, Fuuka —respondió Minako apresurada, haciendo reír a Ryoji de nuevo.

—Muy bien, si tan segura estás...

Ryoji bajó los peldaños antes de que le pillaran por culpa de sus risas. Metió las manos en los bolsillos para mantenerse caliente mientras caminaba tranquilamente por la calle, alejándose de Minako. «¿Qué me había llevado hasta su habitación?,» se preguntó. Si Junpei no lo hubiera interrumpido, habría abierto la puerta. Pero Ryoji estaba tan sorprendido como lo estuviera Junpei al encontrarlo allí, arrastrado casi inconscientemente hasta su habitación, como si por un momento hubiera estado bajo un hechizo. Si hubiera visto su habitación, si hubiera entrado, ¿qué respuestas habría encontrado? ¿Qué verdades habría descubierto?

Tal vez encontraría la verdad sobre él mismo, y lo que era realmente. Algo estaba cambiando en su interior; podía sentirlo. Pero era un cambio extraño, como... un cambio inverso. Hacía un mes, se sentía como un estudiante normal, yendo a una escuela normal, con amigos normales. Pero ahora... ahora se sentía indiferente, distante... no el chico _normal _que tanto quería ser.

Como si... no debiera estar aquí.

Tocó el anillo entre sus dedos, el recuerdo de los buenos momentos que había tenido. Aunque era mucho más espantoso, lo que sentía ahora era similar a lo que sintió en su último día en Kyoto. Los buenos tiempos, las experiencias que había disfrutado, todo estaba apunto de llegar a su fin. Un «fin». Así que cuando vio el anillo, lo compró para que sirviera de recordatorio de los momentos felices. Esta vez, como sentía que se acercaba a este nuevo «fin», pensó que no tendría oportunidad de conseguir un _souvenir_, así que en vez de preocuparse, tal vez debería intentar simplemente atesorar estos últimos y preciados momentos.

¿Qué más había por hacer?

{00}

—Oye, si te parece bien... ¿Podríamos ir a tu habitación? Hay algo... de lo que quiero hablar contigo.

Era una pregunta lo suficientemente inocente. Ryoji no tenía más intención que simplemente hablar con ella, pero aún así le sorprendió tanto la inmediata aceptación de Minako que podría malinterpretarse fácilmente. Se estaba empezando a preguntar cuánto sabría ella sobre él. Cualquier chica se mostraría tímida al llevar a un chico a su habitación, pero Minako sintió inmediatamente que algo le preocupaba, y estaba dispuesta a escucharle. ¿Era alguien tan fácil de leer, o tan fuerte era el vínculo? Ryoji deseó que fuera esto último; tenía el presentimiento de que un fuerte vínculo iba a ser la única forma de hacer de ese «fin» algo fácil para ambos.

No hablaron demasiado de camino a la residencia, y Minako le guió tranquilamente hacia la tercera planta. Tal vez trataba de ser considerada, permitiéndole que reuniera sus pensamientos antes de llegar a la habitación y tuviera que empezar a hablar. Pero no había pensamiento que reunir —al menos, no todavía. No hasta que él viera cómo era su habitación.

Abrió la puerta, entraron, y... «¿Cómo era posible?» La nostalgia, una vez más.

—Creo que ésta... es la primera vez.

Las cortinas, el escritorio, el tamaño, incluso la cama, todo le era familiar. Había estado allí antes, pero... era la primera vez que entraba en su habitación. _Déjà vu_. ¿Lo habría soñado o algo? ¿O como su amigo, Pharos, habría venido en noche cerrada? «Sí, claro» Le contó a Minako lo que se le había ocurrido, sin mencionar lo de Pharos, y ella rió, llamándole «Romeo».

—Je... es en serio. —Rió, pero en el fondo, pensaba que era el destino que a ella se le ocurriera mencionar a la trágica pareja, Romeo y Julieta. —Creo que sí he venido a verte. Tal vez para ser amigo tuyo... —Tal vez su Pharos pensara que no era tan inverosímil como se imaginaba—. Je... pero me equivoqué —Miró hacia el suelo, sintiéndose de repente avergonzado de mirarla a la cara—. Si no me hubiera equivocado... Si fueramos sólo amigos, me pregunto si no dolería tanto.

¿Era posible siquiera el sólo ser amigo de ella? ¿Realmente lo quería de aquella forma? Le atrajo desde el principio, y no lamentó confesarse a ella. Además, aunque sólo fueran amigos, probablemente dolería lo mismo. La amistad y el amor eran parientes cercanos. No puedes obtener el amor si no has tenido antes la amistad. A pesar de cada cosa terrible que había sentido, no se arrepentía de nada que había hecho.

—Aún así... me alegro. Me alegro de haberte conocido.

Que la amara o no era irrelevante. Que fueran amigos o no era irrelevante. Dolía porque la había conocido. Dolía porque era _ella_.

—Tienes un gran corazón. No deberías entregarme tanto. Yo... es posible que te haga infeliz. —Lo que más le gustaba a él era su corazón puro—. Es sólo un presentimiento que tengo. Aunque seas alguien tan importante para mí... —Tal vez fuera el destino, o puede que fuera el vínculo lo que hizo que Minako mencionase a Romeo y Julieta—. Puede que esté mal que piense así... Es como... un amor prohibido.

No debería estar allí, no debería estar cerca de ella, pero así lo quería... ¿Estaba _él _allí? Parecía que no. Era más como si se alejara divagando en la distancia. «Hacia la cima de...»

—Minako-chan, por favor, tócame... —Miró hacia las manos de ella, recordando lo cálidas que estaban la primera vez que las estrechó—. Asegúrate de que existo. Siente que estoy aquí de verdad...

Todo este tiempo, Minako le había observado silenciosamente mientras hablaba, sin decir palabra, pero su mirada mostraba todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Podía notar el dolor que él sufría, sabía lo difícil que era para él no entender esos sentimientos, y sabía lo que él quería de ella. Como siempre, aceptó las cosas que él dijo, sin importar lo raras que fueran.

Su mano se aproximó, tocando gentilmente la suya, y era cálida, como siempre. «Estas manos deberían ser siempre cálidas...» Quería hablar, decirle lo cálidas que eran, y cómo le hacía sentirse, pero no pudo. Su suave roce de repente se convirtió en un estrecho agarre, y Minako lo acercó a sí misma con un abrazo. No sólo eran sus manos, ahora. Su calidez reconfortó su cuerpo entero. Era muy relajante, y en este preciado momento con ella olvidó todas sus preocupaciones. Estaban juntos... si tan solo pudiera detenerse el tiempo.

—Podría tocar tu mano y decir que estás aquí, pero no es suficiente —dijo, y lo estrechó aún más—. Se puede tocar el aire y saber que existe, pero no puedes sostenerlo en tus brazos. —¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo sabía exactamente lo que decir?— Estás aquí de verdad —dijo en voz baja, y nada más.

En serio... ¿cómo lo hacía? En respuesta, Ryoji alzó los brazos y le devolvió el abrazo. Podía sentirla contra su pecho, podía oler su familiar aroma; ella era _real_, y si ella decía que de veras estaba allí, entonces lo estaba. La calidez que irradiaba su cuerpo era tan comfortable, tan tierna, y aún así.. tan triste.

—Eres... tan cálida —dijo lentamente—, que me dan ganas de llorar... ¿Por qué? —Las lágrimas, casi quería dejarlas caer. Pero no pudo. No delante de ella—. Por favor, dime... Es doloroso...

Pasaron un largo rato juntos, simplemente abrazados. Si sólo... si tan sólo pudiera detenerse el tiempo. Estarían así, juntos, para siempre, y nunca tendrían que preocuparse por el inminente final. Pero el tiempo seguía su curso sin importarle nada, y el momento de Ryoji para irse llegó demasiado pronto.

Se despidieron, y Ryoji sabía que aquella era la última noche que tendrían antes de que el comienzo del fin estuviera en pleno auge.

{00}

Si hubiera algo que él pudiera hacer, algo para evitar esta suerte, Ryoji habría hecho lo imposible. Pero eso no tenía sentido. Podría escapar, podría intentar luchar, o podría, simplemente, aceptarlo. No importa lo que hiciera, el final llegaría. Era... inevitable.

Había mentido. Había algo que él lamentaba: no habría podido savarla a _ella_.

Pero no había vuelta atrás, ni segundas oportunidades, ni había manera alguna de escapar. El principio del fin estaba hecho. Los momentos felices, los días despreocupados habían pasado. Todo había terminado. No más fingir que nada estaba mal. La fecha límite estaba aquí. Afrontar la realidad.

El momento del «fin» había llegado.

{00}

«¿Dónde...?»

El puente _Moonlight_, normalmente iluminado por los faros de los coches, estaba oscuro ahora. La ciudad, usualmente ruidosa, estaba en silencio. En mitad de la noche, la luna llena brillaba con una luz espeluznante en el silencioso mundo. Todo estaba teñido de sombras verdes, el único color provenía de los charcos de roja sangre desperdigados, y donde debería haber gente, había grandes ataúdes. Estaba tranquilo, solitario, y Ryoji no sabía cómo había llegado allí.

«¿Cuándo...?»

¿Había llegado él por sí mismo? ¿Qué era lo último que recordaba? ¿... Estaba en el instituto? Recordaba vagamente haber salido, y tal vez hablase un poco con Minako, pero después de aquello nada. Sólo una bruma oscura, un hueco en su memoria. Entonces... ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Por qué estaba solo en aquel extraño lugar? ¿Por qué no tenía miedo?

—He estado buscándote.

Una voz, una voz familiar en este oscuro y solitario mundo. Ryoji se volvió inmediatamente, encontrándose frente por frente con Aigis. Llevaba aquel _body _extraño que vistió en las termas de Kyoto, pero no le pareció raro a Ryoji. Ya nada lo hacía.

—Tú... tú eres...

—¿Qué haces aquí? —La voz de Aigis era firme, clara, y muy seria.

—... Ah, es verdad. ¿No te caigo muy bien, eh? —Ella lo había llamado «peligroso» el día que se conocieron, y sólo ahora empezaba a pensar que tal vez sus palabras no fueran tan raras como él creía—. Bueno, como respuesta a tu pregunta, me ví aquí cuando desperté. Es extraño... El cielo y el suelo son tan raros, y no hay nadie. —Miró a su alrededor, asimilando el curioso lugar una vez más. Tan inusual, tan extraño, y aún así tan... normal—. Aquí ha ocurrido algo horrible, y aún así estoy tranquilo.

Tranquilo, como si finalmente llegara a casa.

—¿... Lo has olvidado?

—¿Olvidar qué?

—La Hora Oscura, el intervalo de tiempo en el que sólo unos pocos están activos. Pero tú, te has adaptado de alguna forma a ella. De hecho, demasiado bien para un humano.

_«... Salimos por la noche, y es muy peligroso.»_

Ryoji recordó las palabras de Minako, y aunque Aigis era la que decía cosas misteriosas, esta vez tenía sentido... si es que había algo cuerdo en este mundo. Si Aigis estaba por aquí a esta espeluznante y extraña hora, tal vez Minako y el resto también lo estuvieran...

—Sí... Está todo muy claro —continuó Aigis—. Ahora comprendo lo que hay tras esta sensación que percibo cuando estás cerca.

_«Eres un problema.»_

—No eres bueno. Eres... mi enemigo.

—¿Tu enemigo? —Con esa palabra sintió que unas puertas cerradas en su memoria, puertas que no sabía que existían, se abrían de repente con un crujido. Visiones del pasado, memorias del pasado que habían sido olvidadas. Habían vuelto, escapando lentamente. La «verdad» que la mente de Ryoji había enterrado—. Es cierto... En una noche como ésta... con la luna llena... hace mucho tiempo...

—Sí... Nos encontramos una vez... como adversarios.

En una noche como aquella, con una verde luna llena alta en el cielo, hacía mucho, en el mismo lugar, él se había encontrado con Aigis. Aquel _body_ que llevaba no había cambiado una pizca desde entonces. —¿Quién... quién soy? ¿Quién eres tú?

Ésas eran las preguntas que revelarían todo.

—Soy Aigis. El último arma de emergencia anti-Sombra. Una máquina creada para destruir Sombras.

_«Representa a la Brigada extraescolar de ejecución especializada.»_

_«Es sobre esta herida... Se culpa a sí mismo por esto.»_

_«Eso es porque intentas golpear cada Sombra que se nos cruza, senpai.»_

_« Trabajar en equipo no es hacer de niñera mientras vas a trancas y barrancas. Trata de la confianza. De confiar en la habilidad de tus compañeros de que saben cuidar de sí mismos... y que sepan que les cubres las espaldas si necesitan descansar.»_

Las piezas se iban juntando conforme las voces y pistas de SEES volvían a él. _Todo _estaba conectado. —Creada para... destruir Sombras...

—Y tú... tu verdadero nombre es «Muerte». ¡Tú eres la sombra la cual sellé hace diez años!

Las puertas de la memoria de Ryoji, que una vez fueron cerradas, se abrieron, y todo lo que había olvidado recorrió su mente como si fuera una película. Hacía diez años, él y Aigis habían luchado justo en el puente _Moonlight_. Pero por supuesto, él era diferente por aquel entonces, estaba en su forma verdadera: el Decimotercer Arcano llamado «Muerte». Acababa de nacer, pero trozos de su cuerpo consiguieron escabullirse, dejándolo incompleto, mas Aigis no pudo detorrarlo. Mientras luchaban, apenas vieron el destrozado coche a unos pasos de ellos, y aún menos vieron a la chiquilla observándoles. Pero como Aigis sabía que no podría ganar, hizo lo único que pudo: sellarlo en el interior de la pequeña.

Así fue cómo conoció a Minako.

De ahí provenía el vínculo.

Por eso él era... humano, aunque por poco tiempo.

—¡Lo recuerdo! Lo recuerdo todo. —Ryoji se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos—. Todo tiene sentido ahora. Quién... y _qué _soy.

Así que aquella era la premonición de cuando jugó al _Camino del héroe_. Aquello era él: una Sombra, un monstruo...

... la Muerte.

Lo consiguió. Resolvió el misterio tentador.

—¡Palladion!

El Persona de Aigis apareció, dirigiéndose hacia Ryoji a gran velocidad, con su capa azul ondeando salvajemente tras él. Aigis permaneció con decisión frente a Ryoji, con la intención de llevar a cabo el propósito por la que fue creada.

—Detente. No seas imprudente, Aigis. —Pensó en la cara de Minako de hacía diez años, aquella mirada de curiosidad infantil mientras observaba a dos poderosos seres luchar—. No puedes ganar. Soy diferente. —Su voz era mucho más profunda, más seria de la que jamás tuvo. Sonó como si no fuera él, tan distinto de su suave y alegre voz cuando estaba con sus amigos. Pero aquello había terminado. Éste era su destino.

—Las máquinas se crean con un propósito. El mío es derrotarte. No existo para nada más.

El poder oscuro emanaba del cuerpo de Ryoji en oleadas, haciendo retroceder fácilmente la agresión de Palladion. Sí, ya no era el mismo. Hace diez años, estaba incompleto. Pero ahora... ahora era un todo. Los doce trozos desaparecidos habían regresado porque él guió a Minako hacia Iwatodai. Su poder creó una barrera, deteniendo a Palladion a pesar de su desesperado intento de alcanzarle. La energía se desfogó, protegiendo a Ryoji de Aigis y su propósito.

—No tiene por qué ser de esta manera...

Pero lo fue... porque Aigis eligió luchar. Todo trataba de elecciones. Ambos tenían un propósito, pero ambos tenían voluntad propia; Ryoji tenía que agradecérselo a Minako. Podrían elegir no pelear. Nada bueno saldría de aquello, y sólo se lastimarían el uno al otro. Pero a ella la construyeron con una intención, derrotarlo. Ryoji era una Sombra, y también tenía una misión. Existía por una razón, y como Aigis escogió luchar, esa razón le forzó a intentar detenerla en su ataque para vencerlo.

—Lo siento...

No importa cuánto quisiera él que lo lograra.

Palladion fue detenido, y las continuas oleadas de poder, un poder mucho más fuerte que diez años atrás, la vencieron. Se desplomó sobre sus rodillas, Palladion se desvaneció, y sus piezas empezaron a caer. Era débil, había sido derrotada, y quizás pronto dejaría de funcionar. Habló con voz queda, cómo había fallado en su misión, cómo por culpa de su fracaso, ella como máquina no tenía valor. Y Ryoji se quedó en pie, contemplándola. No había nada que él pudiera hacer.

—Chicos, lo siento... —dijo. Su dolor sonó casi humano—. Minako-san...

—¡Aigis!

El grito de Yukari se escuchó a través del puente, y siguiéndola estaba el resto de SEES, incluida Minako. Corrían velozmente para ayudar a su amiga, sin siquiera notar la presencia de Ryoji. Él los observaba con tristeza. ¿Qué podría decir? ¿Cómo podrían perdonarle por hacerle algo así a Aigis? Vio cómo Minako cogía la mano de Aigis, un gesto que ya no pensaba que mereciera la pena, y hablaron brevemente mientras Minako intentaba descubrir qué había pasado.

—Lo siento... —dijo Aigis de nuevo.

—No hace falta que te disculpes... —dijo Ryoji. No importa qué pensaran de él, tendría que explicarse él mismo. Después de todo, era culpa suya. Se acercó a ellos, y sus impresiones no le sorprendieron. No entendían qué hacía él allí, y de repente Aigis dejó de moverse.

—¿Qué está pasando? —exigió Akihiko.

—Todo es culpa mía —respondió simplemente Ryoji.

—¿Qu...? ¿Tú has hecho esto?

Mitsuru lo detuvo diciendo que Ryoji no mostraba signos de agresividad, y pidió a Ryoji que se explicase. Fue extraño... una presencia que él consideró una vez terrible estaba ahora ayudándole. Nunca había hablado mucho con Mitsuru, pero estaba agradecido que incluso ella estuviera dispuesta a escucharle hasta el final.

—Soy aquello mismo que llamáis Sombras.

—¿Eres una Sombra? —preguntó Junpei, mostrando en su cara su estado de _shock_. Ryoji miró apenado a su primer amigo. Sintió que le estaba traicionando, de alguna forma, por lo que era. La personificación de todas las Sombras, la unión de los doce Arcanos. El Informador . El Avatar del Ser Materno. El Ser Materno, atraído hacia él, que pronto descendería sobre la humanidad. Su existencia era la prueba de ello. La Caída era ahora inevitable.

_«... Estás aquí de verdad»_

Tenía a Minako para confirmar su existencia. No había más negaciones sobre eso. Todo lo que podía hacer ahora era hablar. Contarle a SEES la «verdad» sobre las Sombras. Y cómo conoció a Aigis aquella fatídica noche, diez años atrás.

—Ella sabía que no podía derrotarme. Por eso, en un acto desesperado, me selló en el interior de una niña que estaba por los alrededores. —Recordaba aquella niña muy bien. Aquella pequeña, de pie junto a un coche, observándole a él y a Aigis pelear con los ojos bien abiertos—. Aquella niña creció, llevándome en su interior. Y por un giro del destino, más tarde regresó aquí... como una estudiante de traslado. —¿Era una broma del destino? O tal vez, a pesar de estar sellado, su deseo de reunirse con las partes del poder que perdió, la atrajeran hasta su ciudad natal. Miró a Minako, la única que encajaba con su descripción. Estaba igual que en el pasado. Aunque mayor, mucho más hermosa, aún tenía la misma mirada curiosa. Ella también supo a qué se refería—. Sí... _Minako_. Viví dentro de ella. —Eso explicaba todo: la nostalgia, su vínculo, que asumiera la identidad de «Pharos», y cómo llegó a ser «Ryoji Mochizuki». Era todo por ella—. Su Persona especial despertó, tal y como las doce Sombras, todo para unirse en uno conmigo.

Todo era culpa suya. _Él _la puso, y a todos los demás, en todo aquel peligro. Todo... porque él existía.

—Es culpa mía. Lo siento. —Todo lo que podía hacer era disculparse. No había nada más. No esperaba el perdón. Ni siquiera esperaba que Minako, la chica que tenía el más puro de los corazones, lo perdonara. _Él _no se perdonaría a sí mismo, ¿por qué debían ellos?

—Hay algo más que necesito... contaros...

Pero antes de que continuara, una ola de vértigo se extendió sobre él, y como Aigis, se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas. Pudo sentir su conciencia amenazando con dejarle, pero los sonidos que escuchó lo hicieron resistir. Pudo oír pasos, pasos que corrían; los chicos de SEES estaban corriendo hacia él, aún preocupados a pesar de todo. Y Minako... Minako iba en cabeza, la que primero se apresuró hacia su lado. Llamó su nombre y suavemente lo colocó sobre su regazo en el momento en que ella lo alcanzó. Tomó su mano firmemente, y él sintió aquella calidez familiar.

«No... no merezco tu calor... No te merezco...»

—¡Ryoji!

Realmente, verdaderamente, Minako era la chica más bondadosa que había conocido jamás. A pesar de que ella entendiera todo, a pesar de que sabía exactamente lo que era él, a pesar de que todo era culpa suya, aún le importaba. Aún estaba dispuesta a llamarle «Ryoji», aunque aquel nombre ya no sirviera. Él era el Informador, la prueba viviente de que todos, incluida Minako, iban a morir.

—Minako-chan —dijo, llamándola como siempre lo había hecho cuando era humano. Estiró el brazo y le acarició la mejilla. Parecía tan confusa... y tan triste —. Lo siento...

Su mano cayó mientras se hundía en la inconsciencia.

La «verdad» había sido revelada.

El «fin» había llegado.

{00}

«Todo es culpa mía.

Si no existiera, nadie habría sufrido.

Si no existiera, nada malo le habría ocurrido.

Habría sido feliz, aunque no hubiera estado a su lado.

No _debería _haber estado a su lado.

No la puedo proteger de mí.

»Y ahora voy a llevar a mi querida hacia la muerte.

Todo es culpa mía.

Lo lamento.

... Te quiero, Minako.»


	8. Epílogo: Destino

SMT: Persona 3 Portable © Atlus

Esta historia fue originalmente escrita por Seichou Maki y, con su permiso, traducida al español por sadcore.

* * *

><p><em>Epílogo: Destino<em>

Todo estaba... borroso.

Incluso desmayado en el suelo, Ryoji aún podía ver la enfermiza luz verdosa de la Hora Oscura a través de sus párpados. Su consciencia iba y venía tumbado en el puente _Moonlight_, y podía oír el leve sonido de unos pasos. Ryoji abrió sus ojos, y Minako estaba a su lado. Parecía preocupada... y triste.

«¿Cómo... cómo he podido hacerle esto a ella?»

Sintió aquella calidez familiar en su mano cuando Minako se la sostuvo. Su agarre era firme, como si temiera que él fuera a desaparecer. «¿Desaparecer...?». La mano de ella tembló; tenía miedo, pero, ¿de qué? ¿De él?... Tenía todo el derecho a estarlo. Éste era el resultado de abrir la caja de Pandora, lo que sus sensaciones de terror y lamento intentaban advertirle. Sus ojos se abrieron mientras intentaba tocarle la mejilla. «Lo siento» era todo lo que podía decir, pero una disculpa jamás seria suficiente.

«¿Por qué no puedo detenerlo?»

La consciencia de Ryoji estaba a punto de abandonarle, y su mano cayó lejos de su mejilla, pero aún podía sentir la calidez de la mano que lo sostenía. Adoraba aquellas cálidas manos; eran como debían ser siempre: cálidas y reconfortantes. Ryoji se permitió cerrar los ojos, intentando quedarse con ese confort tanto como pudo.

Entonces sus manos se enfriaron de repente.

Rápidamente recobró el sentido, su consciencia volvió de repente, y abrió los ojos. El puente _Moonlight _había desaparecido, pero el cielo seguía verde. La luna llena estaba mucho más cercana que antes, lanzando su brillo espeluznante hacia la Tierra. Ryoji estaba en una gran plataforma plateada. El viento soplaba muy fuerte, sólo podía ver el cielo verde pasando el borde de la plataforma, y supo dónde se encontraba: en la cima de Tartarus.

Ryoji miró hacia abajo, recordando la sensación fría de la mano de Minako. Él aún sentía algo en la suya, algo frío y sin vida. Miró hacia abajo lentamente, temeroso de lo que vería. La mano de Minako aún apretaba la suya, pero su reconfortante calidez ya no estaba. La mano de ella cayó al lado de su cuerpo, tendido bajo sus pies, y sus ojos una vez alegres, le miraban inexpresivos, como si... la vida en ellos hubiera sido absorbida.

—Minako-chan...

Estaba muerta.

«No...» Todo su cuerpo temblaba, no quería creer lo que estaba viendo, pero nunca soltó su mano. No podía ser cierto. Cómo podía alguien tan vivo estar tan... _frío_. Pero aquellos ojos en blanco le miraban fijamente, recordándole lo real que era. Ryoji podía negar todo lo que quisiera, pero... su mera _existencia _era prueba de que esto iba a ocurrir, incluso a ella.

—¡Minako-chan!

Entonces Ryoji despertó.

Los cálidos rayos de sol entraban a raudales a través de las ventanas abiertas. Una brisa agradable agitaba las cortinas, dándole a la sala una sensación mucho más confortable que los rayos de luna de la Hora Oscura. Ryoji sujetó fuertemente las sábanas de su cama con ambas manos, tenía la cara empapada en sudor, y miró por la sencilla habitación vacía. La distribución de la sala le resultaba familiar, pero muy vacía, sólo amueblada con la cama en la que descansaba y un simple escritorio. Pero, a pesar de que la habitación en sí le era desconocida, Ryoji sabía que se hallaba en la residencia Iwatodai.

Se sentó lentamente, secándose el sudor de la frente con una manga. Junpei había dicho que había una habitación vacante en la planta de los chicos. Tal vez fuera en la que estaba Ryoji. Viendo la habitación iluminada hacía que las pesadillas de Ryoji parecieran menos reales, pero la imagen de Minako, fría, con la mirada sin vida aún era suficiente para que Ryoji se estremeciera. Lentamente, su memoria regresó. Recordó cuando se desmayó en el puente tras la llegada del SEES aquella noche, y aunque Ryoji no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces, el hecho de que le permitieran quedarse en la residencia era algo difícil de creer.

Pero estaban dispuestos a confiar en él, aún sabiendo quién era él realmente, de manera que tendría que contarles todo lo que supiera, aunque no hubiera nada que pudieran hacer para detener su desafortunado destino.

Una pequeña nota reposada en el escritorio, sujeta con el móvil de Ryoji, llamó su atención. Ryoji salió de la cama y cogió el trozo de papel. Era una nota de Mitsuru, escrita con letra muy pequeña y cuidada, pidiendo a Ryoji que la avisara cuando despertase. Escucharían lo que tuviera que decir, y al final de la nota estaba escrito su número de teléfono. Ryoji revisó su móvil de momento; era casi la última hora de clase, y parecía que Ryoji había estado fuera de combate durante un buen rato.

Entonces, vio otra nota, un papelito escondido bajo la de Mitsuru. El mensaje era corto, pero fue el remitente el que hizo que se le acelerara el corazón.

«No temas en decirnos la verdad. La aceptaremos, y a ti, sin importar lo grave que sea.

Minako.»

Ryoji se quedó mirando el mensaje, leyéndolo una y otra vez, y a pesar de todo lo que ocurriría inevitablemente, sintió una leve sensación de alivio. Ella estaba allí, en la habitación con él, y su confianza y fe en él no se había desmoronado. Aquella chica... siempre sabía lo que decir. Le había hecho sentir mejor, pero sólo el hecho de que estuvieran dispuestos a escucharle era más de lo que esperaba. Ryoji había tenido miedo de que todos le temieran, o le rechazasen completamente, pero había recibido lo opuesto.

Mas no importaba lo que dijeran, no había nada que pudiera evitar la Caída. Nyx descendería a la Tierra en dos meses, y ni siquiera el Informador sería capaz de detenerlo. La inevitable muerte... sería triste para todos, incluso para ella, y lo último que quería era ser el responsable de hacer que Minako dejara de sonreír. Ryoji pensaba con fuerza mientras marcaba el número de Mitsuru. Tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer.

Recordó su sueño; su mano enfriándose, aquella fría y vacía mirada... su fuerte agarre en el puente _Moonlight_, como si pensara que él fuera a desaparecer...

Algo que pudiera hacer para evitar aquella suerte...

El teléfono descolgó, y la tranquila voz de Mitsuru respondió.

_Desaparecer..._

Algo... lo que fuera... para hacerla sonreír de nuevo...

{00}

Les contó todo.

Aquella noche, el SEES se reunió con Ryoji en la sala de mando, todos ellos esperando a que se explicase, y eso fue lo que hizo. Les contó todo, sobre Nyx, la penalización del derecho de todos de vivir, y mientras Ryoji evitaba mirarles sintiéndose culpable, no pudo evitar dar rápidos vistazos hacia Minako. Él estaba sentado en una butaca, y ella estaba sentada en el sofá de su vera. Estaba perfectamente sentada, con sus manos cruzadas sobre el regazo, y escuchando con atención todo lo que él decía con expresión seria. Con pequeñas miradas, él no tenía ni idea en qué estaba pensando o cómo se estaba tomando las noticias.

Pero su expresión nunca cambió, ni siquiera una pequeña sonrisa para reconfortarle para que continuara hablando. Y aquello, probablemente, fue lo más temeroso de todo.

—La Caída... —dijo Mitsuru en voz baja, como si no pudiera creerlo.

—Pero, es posible evitar que eso suceda, ¿verdad? —preguntó Yukari esperanzada. Miró a Ryoji, esperando una respuesta, pero todo lo que él hizo fue mirar avergonzado hacia el suelo—. ¿Qu-qué...? —dijo, viendo su expresión afligida—, ¿no hay forma de prevenirla...?

Ella lo había dicho. Claro como el agua. No importaba qué hicieran, detener a Nyx era simplemente imposible. «Lo siento» fue lo único que Ryoji pudo decir. Su voz sonó débil y asustada, como si se fuera a echar a llorar de un momento a otro. No quería sonar así, ya que sólo asustaría más a los demás, pero... no podía evitarlo. Su existencia era la prueba de lo inevitable que era la Caída, y... ¿cómo podía compensarles por _existir_? El fin de la humanidad... dentro de dos meses...

Miró a Minako, que sólo miraba sus brazos cruzados mientras reflexionaba sobre su inminente fallecimiento.

Entonces, Junpei rió. —¿D-de qué tenéis tanto miedo, tíos? —preguntó—. ¡Lo único que tenemos que hacer es derrotar a Nyx! —Su alegría... sonaba forzada. Como si lo negara todo—. ¡Y eso no va a ser problema, porque no hemos perdido nunca!

Minako sonrió al fin, esforzándose para hacer compañía al ánimo de Junpei—. ¡Claro! ¡Lo conseguiremos! —En su mirada, Ryoji pudo verlo. Siendo la optimista que era, estaba intentando buscar esperanza, aunque no estuviera segura de que la esperanza fuera real.

Y Ryoji... odiaba aplastar aquella esperanza. —Vencer a Nyx es... imposible.

Imposible... con aquella única palabra, toda la esperanza que intentaron encontrar desapareció. La esperanza había devuelto un destello en sus miradas, pero como una vela, fue extinguida rápidamente. Apagada por un vendaval. Un vendaval que, como la Muerte, o Nyx, no podía ser detenido. Completamente natural, y completamente imparable. No importaba cuán dura fuera, ésta era la verdad que tenían que aceptar.

Tenían que aceptarla, o como alternativa... la única opción que podría darles nunca funcionaría.

Ryoji pensó detenidamente tras la llamada a Mitsuru. Había nacido de un conjunto de Sombras, pero ahora tenía forma humana, así que podía interaccionar físicamente con todos. Tenía forma humana, conciencia, voluntad propia; Minako le dio todo aquello. Ella le dio _humanidad_.

Y aquello era la clave. Porque todos los seres vivos, tan natural como la brisa del viento, pueden morir.

Había encontrado la única forma de ayudarles. El regalo tan preciado que recibió de Minako... le permitió darles una oportunidad.

Miró a Minako. —Tendréis... que matarme.

A todos les horrorizó lo que dijo, pero fue a Minako a quien le sorprendió más. Sus ojos se agrandaron de terror, dejó escapar un grito ahogado, y descruzó sus manos por la sorpresa. Sus miradas se encontraron, y él supo que no podía creer lo que le estaba pidiendo. Pero intentó explicarse, cómo la muerte por su mano borraría la memoria sobre la Hora Oscura y demoraría la llegada de Nyx. Podrían vivir en paz, y ella sería capaz de sonreir de nuevo. Pero se podía ver en sus ojos: ella no quería que le pidiera aquello. En su mirada, ella le rogaba otra opción, pero no le pudo dar ninguna. Su muerte era la única forma, así que tenía que convencerla... y a todos los demás.

—Si no me matas, sufrirás más de lo que jamás puedas imaginar. Sin esperanza por la salvación, vivirás cada día paralizada por el miedo de tu muerte inminente. —El miedo a la muerte inevitable... era algo que nadie debería soportar. Ryoji miró hacia abajo para no encontrarse con la mirada de nadie, y su voz salió de nuevo como un susurro—. Y no... no quiero que tengas que soportar tal dolor.

Minako se le quedó mirando, calibrando sus opciones, pensando sobre lo que tenía que hacer. Después de todo, como era la única que podría matarle, al final, la decisión de elegir cómo morirían todos, pertenecía a ella. Parecía contrariada, casi insegura de qué decir, pero con los puños apretados habló finalmente.

—Jamás podría matarte...

Era tan buena persona, y en algún lugar en su interior, estaba feliz de que dijera aquello, pero Ryoji no se dejó engañar. Esta vez, la voz de_ ella _sonó débil, pero no pudo culparla. Nadie debería tener que hacer una decisión como aquella, y odiaba forzarla. Lo odiaba tanto, su expresión afligida, su débil voz... Quería que sonriera de nuevo, pero... tenía que decirse a sí mismo que aquella era la única forma. Estaba dispuesto a ofrecer su vida por el bien de los demás... por la felicidad de Minako. O al menos, la mayor felicidad que pudiera proporcionar. Tenía que convencerlos de que era la mejor forma.

Se levantó de su asiento, diciéndoles que no tenían que tomar la decisión de inmediato. Después del 31 de diciembre, se desvanecería con la llegaba de Nyx, así pues su muerte... no era algo que tuviera que preocuparles. No importaba lo que ocurriera, la decisión que tomaran, tras la Nochevieja, Ryoji Mochizuki desaparecería.

Y vio la cara de Minako cuando ella se dio cuenta de aquello... ¿Qué clase de persona era él para entristecer tanto a su amada?

—Volveré en Nochevieja.

Sin despedirse, se dio la vuelta y se marchó de la residencia. Con la puerta cerrada tras él, se adentró en la fría noche de invierno. Temblando a pesar de su bufanda amarilla, no podía creer que hacía apenas unos días estuviera en el mismo lugar, sonriendo por hacer enrojecer a Minako por mencionarle que quería ir a su habitación. Aquellos momentos... felices e inocentes, como si hubieran sucedido hacía mucho tiempo. Caminó lentamente por la calle, y su voz de aquellos momentos felices aún sonaba clara en su memoria.

«Eres muy amable, Ryoji. Y sincero. Eso lo sé, y es lo que más me gusta de ti.»

«Y... tenía la misma marca de nacimiento que tú.»

«Se puede tocar el aire y saber que existe, pero no puedes sostenerlo en tus brazos. »

—... ¡Ryoji!

Se detuvo. Aquella voz... era real. Se volvió, y Minako estaba allí, sin llevar ningún abrigo y corriendo hacia él. Qué ironía. Pensaba que era el único que la perseguía, pero los papeles habían cambiado. Suspiró. Querría haberse alejado antes de que nadie tuviera la oportunidad de alcanzarlo, pero se perdió demasiado en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, no pudo negar que en algún lugar de su corazón, quería una oportunidad de hablar con ella a solas una última vez.

Finalmente ella le alcanzó. —¿Por qué... tienes que irte? ¿No puedes quedarte aquí?

Sabía que preguntaría aquello. Miró hacia el suelo, incapaz de ver su triste y suplicante mirada. —No puedo. Si me quedara, seguramente influiría en la decisión que tenéis que hacer.

—¡No importa! —dijo en alto—. Ya lo he decidido; En cuanto nos lo dijiste. Y ambos sabemos que seré la que haga la decisión final. —Minako le cogió de las manos, y sintió aquella familiar calidez—. Así que... por favor...

Se pudo escuchar la desesperación en su voz. Por decir tal cosa, como si las opiniones del resto de miembros del SEES fueran irrelevantes, era prueba de cuan franca era. De veras quería que se quedara, a pesar de saberlo todo. Y por mucho que quisiera Ryoji... no podía.

—Lo siento. —Fue todo lo que pudo decir—. Siento... hacer que toméis una decisión tan horrible. Lo siento... es todo por mi culpa. —Estrechó aún más sus manos, intentando transmitir sus sentimientos lo mejor que pudo, porque por muchas disculpas que hiciera no serían suficientes—. Ni siquiera... merezco estar a tu lado. Siendo lo que soy...

—No importa lo que seas... —dijo firmemente—, sigues siendo Ryoji.

Aún no podía mirarla a los ojos. —Ese nombre... ya no sirve.

—Entonces, ¿por qué miraste cuando te llamé?

Al fin alzó la mirada para encontrarse con ella. Estaba seria, y su agarre era tan firme como siempre. No importaba si era una Sombra, el decimotercer arcano, o el Informador. Para ella, siempre sería «Ryoji». Después de todo, ¿qué era un nombre? Todo lo que era, bueno o malo, todo rodeaba la persona que ella amaba, sin importar el nombre. Y era el mayor regalo que podía recibir de ella, su humanidad llamada «Ryoji». Aquello era algo importante que no debía olvidar.

Se relajaron un tanto, y Ryoji sonrió. —Cuando te conocí —dijo lentamente—, pensé que había algo misterioso en ti, y era... bastante atrayente. Pensé que era eso lo que me interesaba de ti, pero pronto me di cuenta de que había cosas maravillosas que me encantaban de ti. —Sus cálidas manos, su buen corazón, todo... rodeaba a la que _él _amaba—. Pero ahora creo que, aunque no te conociera con esta forma, serías la única por la que tendría estos sentimientos. —Sus manos se estrecharon fuertemente de nuevo—. Después de todo, _tú_ fuiste la que me dio mi humanidad.

La amaba. Muchísimo. Quería abrazarla, besarla, decirle sin rodeos «te quiero», hacer lo que estuviera en su poder para transmitirle lo fuerte que eran sus sentimientos. Sus manos temblaban de deseo por contarle todo... pero no podía. No aquella noche. Minako había dicho que ya había tomado su decisión, pero aún quedaba tiempo... _debería _pensar más en ello. Todos deberían. Pero si él no hacía nada, si hacía lo que quería, seguro que influenciaría su decisión. Así que, por la misma razón por la que no podía quedarse, no podía decirle apropiadamente cómo se sentía. No aquella noche.

«Pero se lo diré... le diré que la amo, la última noche del año.»

Ryoji miró fijamente a Minako, y supo que ella entendía lo que quería transmitirle.

Se quedaron en pie largo rato en silencio, cogidos de la mano. Mas ambos sabían que mientras más durase aquello, más los lastimaría, así que a regañadientes, Ryoji le soltó las manos, y Minako no hizo movimiento alguno para detenerle.

—Volveré... en Nochevieja —dijo, permitiéndose tocarle la mejilla suavemente.

Minako le sostuvo la mano, y por última vez hasta Nochevieja, Ryoji sintió su calidez. —Cuídate.

Ryoji sonrió y se giró, continuando calle abajo hasta tomar la esquina. Minako no se movió hasta que desapareció. Y cuando lo hizo, sin pensar, corrió precipitadamente hasta la esquina, insegura de qué hacer si él estuviera allí. Pero por supuesto, no estaba. La calle estaba vacía, y Minako estaba sola en aquella fría noche. Ryoji se había ido.

Pero volvería. Ryoji era amable, sincero, y nunca rompería una promesa.

—¿Sabes qué? —dijo Minako en voz alta, y escuchó su voz arrastrada por el viento—. También me gusta ese misterio atrayente tuyo...

{00}

«Este es nuestro destino.

No tengo dudas.

Tampoco me arrepiento.

Si no podemos estar juntos, que así sea.

Estaré agradecida por el tiempo que pasamos.

Este es nuestro destino.

Y me alegro de haberte conocido.

... Yo también te quiero, Ryoji.»

* * *

><p>Final oficial de Misterio tentador *aplausos*<p>

Me ha tomado más tiempo del necesario, pero he cumplido, y espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí. No tengo ningún proyecto en mente que traducir ahora mismo, pero seguiré con ello. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
